


To Forget

by brmorgan



Series: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa, Hurricane Katrina, Medical Examination, New Orleans, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Parte 2 de Forgiven.





	1. Chapter 1

** Data: 23 de agosto de 2005 – madrugada. **

 

                        Segunda-feira, dia pior de toda enfermaria. Eu tou só ajudando os residentes a dar uma limpa nas fichas e ver quem deve ir pra UTI ou algo assim. Já estou prevendo que aquele senhor do acidente de bicicleta vai pra minha sala daqui a pouco.

 - Você sabia que as pessoas morrem mais após às 3 horas da madrugada? – disse alguém atrás de mim. A voz eu já sei quem é. O ruído de rabiscos em uma prancheta também.

 - Você se baseia nessa premissa por quê...?

 - A quantidade de gente que perece aqui... E você parou de pegar os turnos da noite...

 - Tenho minhas aulas de Direito... – eu dou a desculpa, mas não é só isso, é porque eu não estou mais agüentando ficar no necrotério mais que minhas 24 horas de costume. Às vezes eu acho que estou enlouquecendo ali dentro e às vezes acho que é o mundo que está me enlouquecendo lá fora. Onde vai ser a zona de conforto melhor a ser escolhida?

 - Vai levar alguém hoje?

 - Leito 78. O residente só deu anticoagulante e deu o fora...

 - Você não vai fazer nada?

 - Fazer o quê? O cara praticamente foi... Tem como trazer de volta não... A não ser... Que você seja Jesus Cristo e não me disse nada!! – a minha mudança de tom de voz a faz sorrir do jeito que eu mais gosto. Aquele jeito que faz a cabeça dela tombar para um lado e fingir estar só escrevendo para não sorrir mais.

 - Não... Mas tenho complexo Dele.

 - Todo mundo aqui dentro tem Complexo Dele.

 - Você é de Lazaro.

 - Obrigada bruxa velha... – eu agradeço em meu tom favorito para deixá-la nervosa. – Isso me lembrou que vai passar “Paixão de Cristo” na Tv, quer ver?

 - Não é meu tipo de filme...

 - Vai perder Jesus Cristo sendo brutalmente torturado por judeus pelo ponto narrativo de Mel Gibson?

 - Vou.

 - Imperdível! – é, realmente o tiozinho da 78 não agüentou. O enfermeiro ali perto me deu o aceno clássico. Estranhamente ela vir atrás de mim, ela nunca faz isso. – E Monica Bellucci!

 - Eu gosto dela... – comentou o enfermeiro suspeito. Eu sei de longe que ele não curte a Sra. Bellucci por causa de seus... talentos... – Adorei aquele filme... Qual era o nome? – cobrimos o pobre coitado com morte cerebral com o lençol do Hospital, enquanto o cara deve estar vendo a luz no fim do túnel, nós conversamos sobre filmes e Monica Bellucci.

 - Se Maria Madalena fosse que nem ela, eu voltava a ser católica! – eu concluo meu pensamento filosófico de uma noite chata de segunda-feira, meu final de plantão. – Acho que se fizessem propaganda no Vaticano por isso...

 - Ulhoa, presta atenção aonde pisa, sim? – a voz da Claire está estranha. O olhar dela pra mim também mudou. Será que ela tá me testando em algum tipo de questionário silencioso de psicólogos frustrados?

 - Ulhoa, tá na sua mão... – diz o enfermeiro suspeito. Eu agradeço com um sorriso meu. Eu sempre faço isso quando não tenho mais nada a dizer. A não ser que se Maria Madalena fosse como Monica Bellucci eu não voltaria a ser católica, mas sim uma pecadora nata. Deus me perdoe, mas italianas sempre foram as minhas perdições.

 - Claire...

 - Quê?

 - Você tem sobrenome de italiano né? – ela me olha com aquela cara de quem foi ofendido. Foi só uma pergunta oras! Ela me aponta o seu crachá.

 - O Alessia daqui não é enfeite...

 - Que legal... – eu digo menos animada. Ela tem sobrenome italiano mesmo. Retiro o que pensei minutos atrás. Italianas não são mais minhas preferidas.

 - Sua prova é amanhã?

 - Algo assim...

 - Patologia Forense é horrível. Fiz um semestre e me arrependi amargamente de gastar dinheiro com...

 - Se está querendo me ofender, não vai conseguir...

 - Mas é um porre! – a maca escorre pelo corredor como se já soubesse para onde ir. Eu apenas guio as curvas. O tiozinho já apresenta um _rigor mortis_ nada favorável para um possível doador de órgãos. – Imagina ter que saber de cada termo do livro e ainda saber como...

 - Legistas fazem isso. Eu necessito disso urgentemente.

 - Professor Roan não reclama da sua meticulosidade exagerada...

 - Meu T.O.C. ajuda nisso... – eu sorrio de volta, a porta do necrotério bate na maca e abre. Por que ela continua atrás de mim? – Mas preciso saber mais, não posso ficar parada só nas aulas básicas e nos cursinhos precários.

 - Se você saísse daqui talvez pudesse ir para Princeton. O Departamento Forense deles é excelente de acordo com...

 - Claire, você quer assistir a autópsia? – ela arregala os olhos como se aquilo fosse obsceno.

 - N-não...! Claro que não!

 - Então dá o fora daqui porque eu tenho que fazer esse cara o mais rápido possível pra poder ter jeito de liberar para doação de órgãos.

 - Professor Roan não está aqui para assinar o óbito! – ela grita no corredor vazio.

\- E quem disse que é ele que assina os óbitos? – e não é mesmo. Uma coisa que aprendi na faculdade é que não se espera Professores assinarem os óbitos de um Hospital lotado de gente morta na fila de espera. Eles nunca aparecem para dar olá de qualquer maneira! Ainda mais fessor Roan paz e amor e vamos cuidar das plantinhas e da terra e amar ao próximo. Aquele cara sim tem Complexo de Jesus Cristo.

 

** Data: 23 de agosto de 2005 – manhã. **

 

Trem de volta, pessoas inquietas, muita chuva lá fora, porta automática, “Favor não ficar na frente da porta automática”, “Favor deixar os passageiros saírem antes de entrarem”, “Favor limpar os pés antes de entrar em minha casa”. Aqui em casa parece que a enxurrada limpou a rua toda, inclusive algumas árvores com galhos caídos e sem folhas ali perto do parque.

 - Jarod o que você quer hein? – esse meu velho irmão tá com uma mania chata de visitar sem pedir. E de não limpar os pés cheio de lama quando chega em casa.

 - Só vim ver se sua geladeira estava cheia. – o par de tênis dele tá ali atrás da geladeira e as meias também. Eu aponto para o sacrilégio e espero ele tirá-los e colocar tudo na maquina de lavar que tem lá no banheiro.

 - Nunca está. – peso demais nas costas. Minha escoliose aumenta cada dia, e depois que resolvi estudar o currículo extra do pessoal do Direito dá nisso. Não tem como não odiar Medicina Forense pela quantidade de páginas em livros. Engulo as pílulas de Dipirona Sódica 750mg e vou ver se Jarod colocou os tênis do jeito certo.

 - Você pegou a chuva? – eu nego, fui bem preparada lá do Hospital. Galochas, capa de chuva impermeável e adição de capuz industrial que consegui com o carinha do Controle de Zoonoses da Prefeitura. Me sinto tão quentinha dentro dele que é uma pena eu ter que me livrar do vestuário para colocá-lo na secadora de roupas.

 - Não tem bacon. – ele diz.

 - Faz mal ao coração. – eu respondo.

 - Como você consegue viver sem bacon? – eu dou de ombros, milhares de pessoas no mundo vivem sem bacon. – Olha só isso. Nem leite tem!

 - Sou alérgica, lembra? – em meus pés sinto frio. O chão daqui de casa é muito frio mesmo. Preciso de um banho, urgente. Sinto que aquele cara nº 90 respingou algo no jaleco e ficou tempo demais lá até eu perceber. – Jarod?

 - Quê? – já devorando o sanduíche de atum que preparei de manhã cedo antes de sair pro Hospital.

 - Esse era meu jantar.

 - Oh! – ele olha para o sanduíche como se fosse um pedaço do pergaminho do Mar Morto. Olha só! Ele comeu a parte em que dizia que hipocondríacos encontrariam também o reino dos Céus! – Foi mal. Vou pedir alguma coisa...

 - De jeito nenhum!

 - Por que não? Pizza, sanduíche... Sei lá... Gosta de carne grelhada? Tem o Hamilton’s lá no Centro que...

 - Você não sabe como essas coisas são feitas!

 - Com carne de boi...

 - Que sei lá da onde vieram! E vai que grelhado vem com pedaços de queijo junto, você já viu como aqueles caras fritam as coisas? E gordura! De jeito nenhum que eu vou comer isso!

 - Sanduíche então...

 - Não! Eu vou ao supermercado e vou comprar minhas coisas e fazer o meu sanduíche!

 - São 11 da noite, aonde você vai achar lugar aberto pra comprar comida?

 - Vou ser obrigada já que meu incrível irmão mais velho comeu o meu jantar em uma dentada só...

 - Mas eu tou com fome!

 - Você não mora aqui! – nos encaramos. Sempre será assim entre eu e ele, porque não há nada entre nós que vá valer aquele negócio de “tudo do mesmo sangue”, ainda acho que o meu é mais limpo que o dele.

 - Por que você insiste em fazer tudo ficar impossível? – a chuva começa novamente lá fora e o assunto é sério vindo dos Céus.

 - Porque eu sou declaradamente hipocondríaca...? – vou para meu quartinho em meu minúsculo apartamentinho de nada no meio de algum lugar da cidadezinha com o Colégio Católico.

 

Eu durmo em um quarto menor que meu banheiro. O aluguel é mais barato, as acomodações não me dão espaço para bagunça. Meus livros ficam debaixo do colchão, embrulhados em saco filme, desses que enrolam coisas herméticamente para não entrar germes e traças e tudo mais. Vai ver que é isso que tá me dando escoliose. Eu olho para o teto como se não tivesse um imenso teste de Patologia Clínica para ser feito amanhã às 9h da manhã em ponto do outro lado da cidade. Estou sem sono, isso é preocupante nesse momento, não nos outros momentos em que só vou dormir quando meu corpo avisa desesperadamente que preciso dormir, que se eu pestanejar no teste isso só significa uma coisa: Minha ruína profissional. Como odeio teste do Conselho de Tanatologia. Pra quê fazer testes sobre algo que já estou apta a fazer há muito tempo? E a chuva castiga o basculante do quarto como se quisesse entrar e inundar minha casa. Tá demais essa temporada de furacões aqui na cidadezinha chata. Nem os respingos lá fora me dão sossego para dormir direito.

Fecho meus olhos, nada de diferente, só o cansaço extremo de um dia inteiro atrás de uma professora nova de residência, sendo a infitriã de introduções, mostrando os quartos, os pacientes temporários e permanentes, os andares, aonde ir ou não, minha salinha querida, meu local de trabalho perfumado e desinfetado. Após o reconhecimento geral, informo a pobre coitada o quanto ela vai sofrer na mão dos pacientes permanentes, eles têm muito apego aos doutores mais chegados, as enfermeiras mais velhas, mas o bom disso tudo é que a médica novata vai poder descontar toda a ira nos novatos. Claire vai ser uma na mira da chefia nova e isso me alegra. Incomodar a Claire é um motivo de alegria para minha pessoa. Fazê-la ficar com cara de mal-humorada pelo resto do dia também é bom, e me parece um novo modo de se entender as pessoas. Jarod me disse que isso deixaria pessoas nervosas e também doidas para espremerem meu pescoço é algo que faço para me satisfazer do meu tédio, mas por que se importar? Estou livre após 9 meses de prisão domiciliar também conhecida como transtorno de estresse pós-traumático de pseudo romance.

Isso é bom.

                        Isso é bem melhor que a porcaria do teste de amanhã.

                        E o almoço com a professora Mackensie.

                        E decididamente é bem melhor que fingir estar sorrindo o tempo todo.

                        Droga, Deus como desejo dormir agora nesse instante! Preciso acordar cedo amanhã!

 

 - Joanne Ulhoa, acorda mocinha...

 - Jarod, você dormiu aqui? – ela disse pestanejando e percebendo os contornos do rosto com barba rala do irmão mais velho.

 - Fiquei nessa sua cadeira absurda aqui, mas sim...

 - Por que não me disse que...? Ah esquece... – ela abanou a cabeça. – Eu não deixaria você dormir no meu quarto nem a pau.

 - Por que não volta pra casa? Lá tem lugar pra todo mundo...

 - Você e seus amigos. Nada legal.

 - Não fazemos bagunça.

 - Não é a bagunça, são os seus amigos.

 - O que tem de errado? Eles são meio babacas, mas gostam de mim.

 - Estamos mesmo discutindo sobre seus amigos babacas às 5h12 da manhã? – ela disse olhando seu relógio acima da geladeirinha. O irmão mais velho deu de ombros e continuou sua tarefa de tirar coisas de sacolas.

 - Fiz as compras.

 - Você comprou aonde?

 - Tou de carro, fui numa lojinha 24 horas.

 - Por que não fez isso ontem? – o irmão mais velho deu um sorriso exagerado e fez careta para ela.

 - Porque você estava sendo chata e aborrecida. Preferi te mandar pra cama cedo. Aliás: Vou te cobrar o dinheiro depois.

 - Você vai consumir tudo mesmo, por que então essa de me cobrar depois?

 - Porque você precisa se lembrar que tem que comprar comida...

 - Mas eu como direitinho no Hospital...

 - Você acha que come no Hospital. Você já viu com é a comida de Hospital é? É nojento, insossa, não tem gosto de nada.

 - “Insossa” é a mesma coisa que “não ter gosto de nada”, Jarod... – ela se levantou da cama e se espreguiçou estalando alguns ossos da coluna.

 - Frescalina. – o celular do irmão estava tão alto no canal de TV local que a irritava só de ouvir o chiado do aparelho com Tv embutida.

 - Isso nem é uma palavra...

 - O teu mau humor é matutino é?

 - Nem sei porque tou acordada... Meu horário estendeu, não sabia? – ela se espreguiçou, avançou em uma flanela nova de umas das muitas sacolas de produtos de limpeza que guardava debaixo da cama e espirrou o conteúdo de álcool etílico diluído encontrado dentro de um vasilhame de spray na única janela do apartamento para limpar uma manchinha mínima no vidro. Ajeitou a persiana de modo que ficasse regular a parede e encarou o irmão.

 - Tá aí na porcaria da TV, mais chuva vai vir pra cá. Vai preparando... – ele esquentava alguma coisa no pequeno microondas do quartinho na cozinha improvisada e tirava pão e presunto de dentro de sacolas de compras.

 - Isso só me prepara para mais trabalho isso sim... – Joanne deu a volta no balcão que separava a mini-cozinha e a salinha e o ajudou. – Você fez compras...?

 - Esse foi o começo da conversa toda...? E alguém tinha que fazer, senão você não come...

 - Eu já disse que como no Hospital...

 - Você tá de folga hoje...

 - Mas mesmo assim como no Hospital... Aliás, fessora Mackensie me convidou pra um Seminário hoje... Vou almoçar com ela e as freirinhas pingüins...

 - Depois do teste.

 - Sim, depois do teste.

 - Estranho você não reclamar.

 - Estou acordada 4 horas antes do teste. Isso parece animador pra você?

 - Você não dormiu nada, aposto.

 - Jarod...

 - Quê? – comendo uma pêra e separando o pão dos biscoitos.

 - Você não mora aqui!!


	2. Chapter 2

** Data: 24 de agosto de 2005 – manhã. **

 

                        Passo pelos monitores de TV nas lojas, pelos comentários das pessoas na rua. Chuva e vento. Um dique lá em Nova Orleans está vazando, alguns bairros inundados, ajuda pros desabrigados com a Cruz Vermelha. O trem parece mais tenso hoje, as pessoas se espremem umas nas outros por causa do frio. Minha capa impermeável deixa o contato do cara ao meu lado um tanto desconfortável, não o culpo, eu me sinto assim se tirar essa proteção de plástico, prezado senhor. Viagem desconfortável, a chuva não deu trégua nem aqui embaixo, tem uma das galerias para o Norte vazando e os trens partiram atrasados. No radinho ligado de um senhor de idade veio a notícia: Nova Orleans estava inundada.

                        Por que essa sensação de embrulho no estômago me pega quando sei que alguém vai morrer?

 

                        Pressa, muita pressa. Empurrões, a mochila daquela estudante de Direito caíra, ninguém percebera.

 - Hey, cuidado aí panaca!

 - Tou na fila também, educação em pessoa... – ela respondeu cinicamente e não olhando para quem havia proferido a implicância. – Joanne Andrea Ulhoa, minha carteirinha, meus documentos e...

 - Calminha Jojo... – disse o professor responsável pela campanha de voluntários do Hospital onde ela trabalhava e estudava. Ao seu lado um time de outros professores pegava assinaturas, doações, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar a cidade sitiada de Nova Orleans, atingida em cheio pelo furacão Katrina e até então incomunicável por telefone ou internet. Algumas notícias vinham e iam pelo broadcast das principais redes televisivas do país, mas mesmo assim não era o bastante para dizer o quanto havia sido destruído.

 - Vai logo porra!! – gritou um estudante quase formando de Medicina. – Anda logo com essa merda!!

 - Não adianta xingar Jameson, acalme-se... – pediu alguém na fila.

 - Acalmar merda nenhuma!! Minha família tá lá, a minha família tá ilhada naquela merda de cidade e essa porra de Governo não faz nada!! – a comoção foi coberta por um corpo de estudantes amigos do rapaz em lágrimas e rosto cortado.

 - Data de nascimento? – perguntou o seu professor. Jojo o olhou entediada, ele fazia aniversário no mesmo dia. - Prontinho. – entregando uma ficha de inscrição para ela e apontando um balcão colocado do lado de fora do Diretório Acadêmico da Universidade. – O pessoal do D.A. e a Sigma Alpha vão explicar como fazer... Preocupa não que isso você vai ter demais lá...

 - Valeu _Holy Professor_... – ela disse distraidamente, sem prestar atenção no apelido que acabara de dar ao seu professor de Epidemiologia e Médico Forense Sênior do Departamento de Polícia da Cidade. O senhor barbudo e com cabelos longos, famoso por usar chinelos e roupas largas estranhou, mas sorriu para o próximo candidato a ir como voluntário para o Centro Hospitalar Tulane em Nova Orleans, um dos poucos que conseguira entrar em contato com a cidadezinha e pedir mais médicos para ajudar na evacuação e nas operações com o Exército.

 

 - Você sabe o que eu isso significa não é? – eu balancei a cabeça. Eu estava balançando a cabeça desde o começo da manhã quando recebi a confirmação de que iria no próximo helicóptero para Nova Orleans. Claire comia uma barrinha de cereais com a calma do mundo. – Você vai ver muita coisa perturbadora lá... Vai agüentar o tranco? – eu balancei a cabeça. Onde eu estava mesmo quando fui assinar aquela petição?! Deveria estar com a cabeça em algum lugar místico e sem definição. Inundação. Inundação, falta de água e energia elétrica e sem condições sanitárias. Foram esses os avisos da equipe do nosso Hospital ao explicar a situação. – Tá certo que você corta gente ao meio o tempo todo, mas... Você já viu vítimas de desastre antes? Tipo, pedaço de gente? Você vai como legista sabe? Identificar corpos, catalogar, fazer óbito, fazer o trabalho sujo... – eu balancei a cabeça, a minha cabeça agora estava bem lá no montinho nº9 abaixo da lápide de minha mãe no cemitério atrás da Igreja. – Eu tive um desses no meu primeiro ano e foi lá em Minnesota. Negócio sério, deslizamento de terra, desabrigados e tudo mais... Gente que nem apareceu mais... Acho que você também vai ter que mexer com desaparecidos sabe? E sem falar os saques e rebeliões e violência... Colocaram aquele pessoal todo lá no Superdome? Pois é, tão querendo fazer daquilo um ninho de vespas. Daqui a pouco começam a aparecer as acusações de abuso policial, violência sexual e... – minha cabeça está exatamente ao lado do corpo decomposto da minha mãe, eu tenho certeza disso. Eu não estou aqui nessa salinha de armários ouvindo o que ela está dizendo, alguém bate nas minhas costas com simpatia.

 - Parabéns, Ulhoa! Você foi escolhida não? – disse a médica nova de residência. – A única residente escolhida entre a nossa galera toda que se inscreveu.

 - Por que a escolheram? – Claire se levantou como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa maior a dignidade dela. Estamos falando de mim, que vou para um lugar inundado e sujo e cheio de coisas sujas pra eu limpar. Oro com fervor para que Deus atinja um raio em minha cabeça agora, que me dê um ataque fulminante, que um derrame imaginário assole meu cérebro e eu morra. Por que fui assinar aqueles papéis?!

 - Ela era a única capacitada nos testes de Patologia e Epidemiologia. Parece que o fessor Roan deu mó discurso sobre ela lá com a equipe do Tulane. – e os tapinhas não pararam. – Caramba, o fessor te considera pacas hein? O que você andou fazendo?

 - Abrindo corpos... – respondi apenas me sentando devagar no banquinho e olhando para qualquer coisa menos as duas ali.

 - Só porque não temos internos que gostam de Medicina Legal não quer dizer que os outros precisam ser dispensados...

 - Eles vão precisar do corpo médico aqui. Talvez tragam o pessoal desabrigado do Hospital para cá.

 - E aí sortuda, como se sente? – disse um outro residente da Imunologia. – Jameson foi recusado. Não passou no teste psicológico, coitado...

 - Também transtornado daquele jeito... – comentou Claire, peguei o resto de bom senso dentro de mim e fui me arrastando para minha zona de conforto. Achei que seria em direção a porta e descer as escadas e sentar no meu sofázinho velho da salinha de visitas do necrotério, mas lá estava eu caminhando em direção a Claire e a abraçando. Ou pedindo para ela me abraçar.

 - Hey psicótica... Você tá bem...?

 - Me abraça, por favor... – a minha voz parece vir mesmo de dentro de um caixão. Eu desejo morrer agora só por ter sido aceita nessa. Por ser a única aceita nessa tarefa. O cara que merecia não foi aceito e eu sim.

 - Eba, abraço comunitário!! – gritou alguém atrás de nós, eu não sei o que houve, mas não ocorreu o abraço esmagador de mais pessoas, apenas senti as mãos de Claire passearem pelas minhas costas, pela minha nuca e pararem em minha cabeça, forçando um olhar para o meu rosto. Senti um beijo estalar em minha testa e um sorriso abrir e roçar minha pele.

 - Preocupa não... Preocupa não... – ainda me dando beijinhos na testa. – Você vai se dar bem, vai se sair muito bem...

 

** Data: 30 de agosto de 2005 - tarde **

                        Superdome. Lembrava da confusão de pessoas, entre o histérico e o revoltado, o alegre por saber que seus parentes estavam no Centro de Convenções do outro lado da cidade alagada, o tristonho abaixado no asfalto quente e úmido por saber que sua casa construída e paga por anos havia ido por água abaixo. Lista de espera, lista de desaparecidos, lista de cadastramento, lista de mortos. Cinqüenta e nove até o momento. Lakeview, 17th Street, Canal Industrial, muitos no Sul, vizinhos das barragens, perto dos pântanos. Uptown? Não foi atingida, mas inteiramente devastada pelos ventos de 240km/h e refugiados. Uma bandeira azulada de pano vagabundo com o símbolo da cidade estava na mão de uma criança de poucos anos. Escrito nela estava: “Louisiana – Recuperar – Reconstruir - Renascer”. Alguém ainda tinha esperança naquela bagunça.

                        Joanne coçou os lábios ressequidos, estava na fila de mortos. Deveria se apresentar ao Médico Legal incumbido de recolher os corpos das mortes ocorridas dentro do Superdome. Era o Doutor Wilkins que chefiava o pequeno grupo de reconhecimento que faria a varredura com os soldados rasos do Exército para procurar sobreviventes e principalmente coletar mais mortos. Usariam o bairro irlandês para despejar os corpos e fazer as análises ali, assim que aquela água toda fosse dragada e finalmente pudessem andar pela cidade.

 - Tão dizendo que teve confusão lá dentro ontem... – murmurou um paramédico para alguém na frente. – Abuso, parece...

 - Essas coisas são comuns... Gente que espalha boato tem um monte... – uma maca trêmula e pingando sangue passou pela fila. Um dos soldados rasos estava com um olho roxo, maxilar tenso e empurrando a maca com negligência. Ele parecia estar xingando baixinho para o corpo coberto com um plástico preto com a textura grossa de lona arranjado na hora. O cheiro atingiu todos da fila e chamou atenção das outras. Alguém gritou em outra fila, um grito alto e estridente, como um lamento no meio de toda confusão de sons.

 - Meu neném!! Meu neném!! Não tirem meu neném de mim!! – foram os gritos em seguida. Jojo apressou o passo, saiu da fila e exibindo seu crachá de voluntária, pediu ao soldado se não poderia acompanhá-lo.

 - Dá o fora, enfermeira... Assunto do Exército... – ele disse apenas, um dente trincado. Estava mais assustado que todos ali. Da maca pingava muito sangue.

 - Eu sou tão acostumada com isso... Assistente Médico-Forense...? – ela mostrou novamente seu crachá, mas o soldado não titubeou.

 - Assunto do Exército, dá para dar licença?! – o fuzil em seu braço escapuliu e quase caiu ao chão. Ele parou de empurrar a maca e ajeitou a arma nas costas. Jojo aproveitou o deslize e deslizou seu olhar clínico na vítima. Não o corpo na maca, mas sim o jovem soldado.

 - Você não é obrigado a levar o corpo... – ele iria responder, mas sua boca deu um estalo, ela o examinou rapidamente e o manteve fora do alcance de outro soldado ali perto. – Consegue abrir a boca mais que isso? – o jovem encurralado negou e fungou despercebidamente. – Mostre as mãos, por favor?

 - Pra quê? – a voz estava abafada pelo inchaço que já se apropriava do maxilar do rapaz alto.

 - Pra eu saber se foi ele que se jogou sem dar tempo ou se você pelo menos tentou segurá-lo... – a garganta do soldado deu um pulo e seus olhos marejaram. As unhas estavam esfoladas, mãos com hematomas, o soco no olho esquerdo, o maxilar fragilizado, a postura quieta e trêmula.

 - E-eu não deveria... Eu não deveria falar com...

 - Quer que eu mostre meu crachá de novo?

 - Isso é assunto do Exército, moça... Não me coloca em maus lençóis... – ele pediu quase num sussurro, ela sorriu gentilmente e foi para o outro lado da maca, ajudando-o a empurrar para os fundos do Estádio de Futebol. O soldado tentou protestar, mas um superior já vinha ao se deparar com um civil ao lado dele. – Droga... – ele xingou e tentou empurrar Joanne para longe fingindo alguma autoridade.

 - Soldado, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Jojo deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do soldado e mostrou seu crachá. O superior pouco se importou com isso.

 - Tou autorizada pelo Tulane e fazer as autópsias e também cuidar dos corpos.

 - Já temos alguém para fazer isso.

 - Eu sei, Doutor Gleason fez uma visita aos residentes do Tulane... – a figura torta e alta do doutor citado abriu espaço entre os soldados e chegou a maca.

 - Oh Jojo.

 - Hey K. belezinha? – o oficial superior entreolhou os dois e engrossou as sobrancelhas para o soldado raso.

 - Superdome?

 - Ah Doutor... Não deveríamos tratar de assuntos desse tipo com...

 - E aê, o que eu você acha Jô? – indicando o corpo respingando na maca.

 - Posso dar uma olhada no carinha aqui? Ele parece pálido demais... – os óculos de fundo de garrafa do doutor jovem demais para ser um médico legista do Exército Americano brilharam no Sol quente da Louisiana.

 - Então tenente Kington... – ele se virou ao superior. – Ela vai dar uma olhada no Soldado Ryan aí...

 - Cabo K. Hamilton. – Jojo apontou na tag do peito dele. – Hamilton é um bonito nome... – ela sorriu do mesmo jeito que fazia para agradar pessoas difíceis de se manejar.

 - Só autorizo com a supervisão do pelotão.

 - Sem problemas... – o médico indicado disse, Jojo deu de ombros.

 - E sem gravações. – apontando para o nariz da garota. – Nem de voz, nem vídeo.

 - Sem problemas. – foi a vez de Jojo responder.

 - Jure pela bandeira que não vai ter essa porcaria aí suas... – exigiu o superior, Joanne deu de ombros e pegando na bandeira americana hasteada ali na barraca dos soldados de plantão no Superdome, ela tentou buscar palavras bonitas para o momento mais idiota de sua estada em Nova Orleans. Jurar pela bandeira Americana? Por favor! Até quando faziam ela jurar sobre a Bíblia ela mentia lá no Colégio.

 - Eu juro pela bandeira americana que não gravarei o depoimento do Cabo Hamilton. – um momento de olhares entre todos os envolvidos - Tou liberada?

 - Vai. E Soldado!

 - Sim, senhor! – respondeu o soldado prontamente.

 - De olho nos dois... – fazendo um gesto militar que Joanne não saberia dizer se era de furar os olhos de alguém ou se era para observar. A maca foi junto com Gleason, ele deu um tchauzinho tímido e sumiu na tenda. Jojo se espreguiçou e olhou para os lados, o soldado estava suando frio.

 - Doutora vai me dar injeção?

 - Não... – ela estranhou a pergunta, mas se apiedou quando ele baixou a arma e se sentou em um murinho do estacionamento do Superdome, um pouco afastados da tenda do Exército e esperando o oficial superior do pelotão que o rapaz pertencia. Ela ajeitou a postura e mostrou ao rapaz que deveria ficar ereto no sentar, ele obedeceu no reflexo, mas franziu a testa. – Asma. Você passou mal quando? – ele tentou gesticular, mas a tosse o fez parar. Ela pediu para ele estufar o peito e tossir com a cabeça levantada. Sem esperar por superior algum, ela tirou o seu estetoscópio de dentro de seu jaleco detonado pelos dias de trabalho e examinou o ronco nos pulmões do rapaz. – Andou na água?

 - Não... Só fiquei aqui.

 - Entrou água no Superdome nos primeiros dias.

 - Fiquei na sala de máquinas... Não foi tanto.

 - Quantos centímetros? Ficou com os pés molhados o tempo todo?

 - S-sim... – ele arfou ao pedido dela e soltou o ar, tossindo gravemente.

 - Tomou água do estoque que veio essa semana?

 - Não doutora... Fizemos o que os médicos de Tulane disseram... – ela o fez abrir a boca um pouco e cutucou seus ouvidos.

 - Da onde você vem?

 - Da Comunidade de St. Martin...

 - Vocês gostam de armas lá não? – o soldado riu um pouco e tossiu o excesso. – Tava preparado para o que veria aqui?

 - Não doutora...

 - Você está visivelmente abalado emocionalmente. E não foi o corpo na maca que fez isso.

 - Doutora, eu não posso...

 - Não quero saber o que houve lá com o cara da cabeça esmagada... Quero saber de você...

 - M-mas como a doutora sabe que...?! Eu não deixei você mexer na maca!! – ele exclamou com os braços abertos.

 - Você acabou de me dizer... – dizendo baixinho e disfarçando a risada pedindo para ele mostrar as mãos e braços. – Tou acostumada com isso... Às vezes não olhar para a maca nem é preciso...

 - M-mas, m-mas...!!

 - Você tentou puxar ele?

 - E-eu não deveria... – Jojo mostrou as mãos para o soldado.

 - Suas unhas... – estavam esfoladas e sujas. Uma delas tinha um certo pigmento esverdeado. – A camiseta do cara era verde. Você com certeza pegou nele. Pra grudar aí, tem que ser um puxão e tanto... – depois apontou para o roxo no olho semi-fechado. – Ele tentou se soltar pra pular, te socou no caminho. Hematomas no seu antebraço, ele te acotovelou nessa costela aqui... – cutucando uma parte do tórax do soldado, ele se encolheu com um guincho de dor. – E pode ter pisado no teu pé... – apontando para baixo. Uma marca de sujeira estava estampada na ponta da bota molhada do soldado. – Então... você tentou puxá-lo da amurada? – o rapaz concordou encarando o chão. – Você coçou a sua nuca demais.

 - Quê?

 - Tem arranhões aí. Unhas esfoladas. – indicando a nuca do rapaz. – Você ficou confuso do que fazer depois que ele se atirou da amurada?

 - Claro que sim, porra!! – ele desabafou. – O cara... Ele não parava de espernear e... – Jojo fez menção para ele abaixar a voz, não queria ser descoberta em tirar o depoimento de um militar sem ter a supervisão de um superior. – Ele tava doidão, sacas? Fumou muita pedra, só pode... Tipo, eu tava de guarda nas amuradas do segundo pavimento... Atenção redobrada nas escadas e nos cantos. Esses filhos da puta gostam de se aproveitar do povo e eu não ia deixar ninguém chegar no 3º pavimento sem ter a autorização do Capitão...

 - Sim, eu entendo...

 - Aí vem esse cara do nada, assim do nada!! E começa a gritar besteira, e o povo todo começa a olhar e eu tento fazer ele calar a maldita boca, dei um puxão na blusa, pra ele acalmar, pra ele saber que eu tava ali pra fazer ele ficar calado, mas ele não obedeceu... O cara não parava de falar besteira sacas? Tinha criança lá embaixo vendo ele falar aquelas coisas...

 - Como ele estava...? Fisicamente... Você olhou no rosto?

 - Tava que nem todo mundo... Cansado, olhos fundos... O hálito tava horrível, cheirava a tudo que é coisa ruim...

 - Algum cheiro em característico?

 - Sei lá... O cara parecia ter saído de um valão de tão podre que tava...

 - Nada em particular? Lábios, olhos, cabelos?

 - Só percebi no cara quando ele me deu o soco. O impulso foi o mesmo, puxar ele pra chegar junto e algemar pro canto lá da prisão temporária...

 - Como estavam as mãos dele?

 - Sei lá... Isso é importante?

 - Dedos machucados? Queimados com alguma coisa?

 - É, é... a ponta dos dedos... Tipo parecia estar roxo... meio azulado...

 - Como foi que você o algemou? Poderia mostrar? – o jovem rapaz se levantou cautelosamente e refez o movimento de dominar prisioneiros. – Claro que foi com menos delicadeza, eu acho...

 - Aconteceu rápido... – Joanne não se desvencilhou do movimento e manteve o rapaz na mesma. – Doutora, pode me largar se... – Joanne virou-se bruscamente e fingiu estar atingindo uma cotovelada no rosto do soldado. Ele se afastou, ela pisou no pé dele. – Hey!

 - Ele não te socou... Foi o cotovelo... Não foi defesa por abuso de autoridade...

 - Tá querendo dizer o quê? Que eu matei o camarada?! – Jojo indicou o uniforme dele, havia alguns lugares em que estava largo e costuras soltas.

 - Não, tou dizendo que ele devia estar delirando e achou que você era uma ameaça. Por isso não atacou com os punhos, foi de querer se soltar...

 - Mas quê...? O maluco queria pular?!

 - Você entendeu alguma coisa que ele falou?

 - Ele dizia coisas malucas! Tipo, que tudo tava sujo, que ele tava sujo e o rio ia encher o estádio de sujeira e ele não ia conseguir limpar... Esse cara era paranóico!

 - Depois que você levou a cotovelada...? – o soldado gesticulou.

 - Ele subiu na amurada, me chutou pra longe de novo e se jogou!

 - Cabeça ou livremente?

 - Ponta cabeça... – fazendo um gesto de descida com a mão. – Tinha crianças vendo isso, sabe? Crianças! Não basta o retardado drogado que se afogou no próprio vômito e aquela senhora lá que tentou se enforcar, vem um desses?

 - Você o viu caindo? – a pergunta fez o soldado se calar subitamente e começar a suar novamente. – Hamilton...? – ele concordou colocando as mãos na cabeça e coçando inconscientemente a nuca até provocar arranhões.

 - Ele tava doido! Ele era louco! Pulou porque quis! Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro que não fiz nada! Eu só tava lá vigiando e... e... – o choro convulso silenciou a pergunta que pulava da língua de Jojo. – Eu juro que não fiz nada...! E o cara pulou! Qual era o problema dele? Qual era o maldito problema daquele babaca pra pular na frente das crianças? E se alguém mais tentar? E se alguma criança achar que pode fazer o mesmo? O que que eu vou fazer...? Por Deus o que eu vou fazer se alguém mais...?

 - Você vai simplesmente fazer isso... – ela fez ele se levantar e o abraçou carinhosamente. Ele aceitou timidamente. – Sempre funciona... Pacientes nervosos, parentes revoltados, mães chorando, crianças com convulsão... Obsessivos-compulsivos...

 - Ahn? – o rapaz perguntou ainda no abraço da pequena médica em comparado ao seu tamanho. Joanne se afastou e ofereceu a mão para ele apertar.

 - Sou Joanne Ulhoa... Vim de Morgan... – ele entendeu e apertou igualmente a mão.

 - Kian Hamilton... 76º pelotão de St. Martin Parish... Sou cabo...

 - Isso parece bom... – voltando a abraçar o soldado.

 - Ahn, doutora...?

 - Só mais um pouquinho... A minha fonte de abraços ficou lá no Hospital de Morgan e eu não a vejo faz 9 dias...

 

** Data: 31 de agosto de 2005 – manhã – Cidade de Morgan  **

 

                        Claire Alessia abraçava um jaleco excepcionalmente branco e com perfume exagerado de sabão em pó. Ele estava pendurado em um escritório ao lado da sala de visitas no necrotério no subsolo do Hospital da Comunidade de Morgan. A sala estava um pouco empoeirada pela falta de limpeza dos funcionários responsáveis – eles não iriam comparecer para os plantões mesmo quando a pessoa encarregada dali não estava presente para supervisioná-los. O computador velho que ficava ali coberto com uma capa de plástico e com um post-it amarelo colado com a seguinte frase: “Mexeu, morreu! xx J.U. xx” a fez sorrir enquanto apertava o tecido para si. Sentou-se na cadeirinha que costumava ser coberta por uma almofada inflável ergonômica que a responsável do lugar trazia de casa. Tirou a capa do computador, ligou-o e esperou carregar a tela de iniciação. O papel de parede era de uma moça loira, sorridente, em uma foto velha com o uniforme do Colégio Católico dali perto e uma criança rechonchuda e ruiva no colo. A mãe de Joanne era realmente muito linda, covas fundas na bochecha, mas encantadora. Nos arquivos da área de trabalho mostrava o que a legista havia estudado durante as ultimas semanas antes de ir para Nova Orleans: _Epidemiologia e Remoção de Corpos Submersos_. Claire sorriu e abriu uma das gavetas ali perto, canetas, folhas de prontuários em branco, um molho de chaves com um chaveiro escrito: “Armário”. Claire riu-se e desligou o monitor do computador para fazer mais uma de suas incursões na vida da colega de trabalho desorientada.

                        A chave encaixou direitinho no armário de pertences da assistente de legista ali no escritório. Ele abriu facilmente e mostrou o que ela tanto guardava que não se atrevia a deixar no armário comunitário lá em cima no vestiário. As roupas da mãe intactas protegidas com plástico e etiquetadas – algumas Claire tinha certeza que Jojo usava - um porta-jóias e bijuterias, um álbum de fotos em pé no fundo do armário, livros, pilhas de livros. Livros infantis. Crônicas de Nárnia, Pequeno Príncipe, sem contos de fadas ou coisas comuns para crianças. Fantasia Medieval. Uma fita cassete com capa do The Smiths “ _As melhores_ ”, um pôster do Robert Smith do The Cure enrolado e encostado ali perto do álbum de fotos. Livros de Oncologia misturados com Forense e Protocolos da Medicina Moderna e um grosso livro amarelado com a Norma Estadual e Ética na Medicina. Seu livro de Radiologia colocado estrategicamente perto do alcance na parte de cima do armário com um rato de pelúcia roxo e gasto pelo tempo guardado. Na porta metalizada, tiras de esparadrapo com números e datas e alguma coisa escrita. “ _Clomipramina - 70mg - ISRS - NQN – (insônia) - Fluoxetina - ñ funcionou - Nosomifalia_.” era que estava escrito em um desses. “ _E Deus disse: Alguns dias são melhores que os outros, apenas alguns dias_.” em outro. Puxou um caderno escolar de aparência amassada e folheou por alguns minutos. Sentou-se no sofá velho e impermeável do escritório pequeno e ficou a desvendar os segredos da quase legista que não tinha segredo algum. Na verdade morria de medo de altura e de ficar sozinha no escuro. Tinha mania de fazer listas de coisas, de usar roupas de baixo de algodão e nunca sair de casa sem antes fazer o ritual de checar se as suas chaves estavam no bolso esquerdo da calça, o celular no direito, os fones de ouvido na mochila, dinheiro no bolso interno da frente e uma lista de coisas a se fazer no esquerdo.

 - Oh Claire, está aí... Fugindo do trabalho? – perguntou o faxineiro carregando seu balde cheio de água sanitária e desinfetante de cheiro forte e esfregão de aparência deplorável.

 - Oh não Brian... A Emergência não pede por Psicólogos, estou já passando do horário... – o velho sorriu e enfiou o esfregão no balde rudemente e começou a passar na sala do necrotério, agora sem macas e em temperatura ambiente.

 - Não se importa se eu ligar o meu radinho doutora? – Claire assentiu com um aceno e continuou sua leitura. A voz poderosa de Giovanni Martinelli soou no cômodo asséptico em um chiado vindo do “radinho” do faxineiro. Claire deu um sorriso maior que seu rosto, amava música clássica e ainda mais intérpretes italianos. Zumbindo a música de Otello, ela lembrou-se de como Joanne odiaria vê-la ali dando liberdades ao faxineiro que não limpava o seu local de trabalho como deveria.


	3. Chapter 3

** Data: 08 de setembro de 2005. **

 

                        Joanne mastigava um biscoito de água e sal com vagarosidade, olhos vidrados no radinho alaranjado que Kian trouxera de casa, os soldados em volta ouviam o discurso do presidente George W. Bush sobre as medidas emergenciais para ajudar as vítimas do Furacão Katrina. A Lei Marcial adotada pelo prefeito da cidade não dera muito certo nas últimas semanas e a crise agravou com o tiroteio na Ponte Danzinger na madrugada do dia 5 e mais 2 corpos para ela examinar com Kirk. Praticamente estava entre eles, o tão notório Exército de Mercenários Americanos que odiava desde o primeiro momento em que levaram seu irmão mais velho Jarod para longe dela quando houve o conflito no Oriente Médio. Todos eles mentiam para todo mundo, ela pensou ao abrir o primeiro corpo, um rapaz afro-americano com dezenas de tiros nas costas e sem marcas de pólvora nas mãos ou qualquer resíduo de que tivesse portando uma arma.

                        O relatório da Polícia de Nova Orleans foi diferente. Bem diferente.

 - _E é com urgência que mobilizaremos todos os esforços para reconstruir a cidade o mais rápido possível..._ – o presidente dizia resoluto que estava fazendo algo de bom até agora.

 - Eu não votei nesse cara... – comentou Jojo para Kian.

 - Nem eu... – disse um soldado.

 - Muito menos eu... – muitos concordaram com o comentário.

 - Por que raios ele tá aí então? – Kian deu de ombros para Jojo e a puxou para si para dar lugar a outro soldado que chegava na tenda para ouvir as novas pelo rádio.

 - _Todas as medidas necessárias para que a evacuação seja feita em ordem e tranqüilidade estão sendo tomadas pelo Exército Americano e devem ocorrer até o meio-dia de..._

 - Alguém avisou isso pra vocês? – perguntou Jojo para Kian, o cabo do 76º pelotão negou, assim como outros soldados ali perto. – Tão ferrados... – ela riu de deboche e pegou outro biscoito.

 - Mas que merda... – xingou um soldado lá no fundo.

 - Doutora Ulhoa... – um sargento mais arrumadinho anunciou. – Favor nos acompanhar...? – ela se levantou da cadeira e pegou seu jaleco pendurado em uma parte da tenda em que o Sol quente batia.

 - Tá né? – e se virando para Kian. – Guarda um pacote pra mim? Eu vou ter que voltar pro Tulane ainda hoje... – vestindo o jaleco e ajeitando os bolsos internos.

 - Pode ir sossegada Jojo... – ele disse com um sorriso cansado e segurando bem a mão dela. Com um puxão de leve a fez se aproximar e plantou um beijo na mão segurada, Joanne ficou estática no primeiro momento, mas depois sorriu sem graça, os soldados ali em volta também sorriram pelo gesto de carinho. – Se cuida...

 - Eu sei me cuidar... – ela disse apenas, soltando a mão do colega de missão e indo com o sargento.

 - Doutor Gleason pode ter dado liberdades para ajudá-lo nos exames corriqueiros, menina, mas... – o sargento foi a puxando pelo braço de maneira rude. – O Exército Americano não tolera o comportamento inviável de civis em nossas tropas. Estamos trabalhando aqui e não ouvindo programas de rádio!

 - Era o seu presidente ali no rádio... – ela o encarou entediada, já não era a primeira vez que era levada para fora da tenda por estar misturada demais aos militares.

 - Eu não votei nesse palerma do Texas... – Jojo se fez de surpresa.

 - Mesmo? Eu também não! Como é que será que ele ganhou as eleições? Mágica? – o sargento iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por um pigarreio. Na sua frente estava um veículo especial das Forças Armadas, alguns oficiais ali conversando uns com os outros. Um deles de terno e gravata bem alinhadas olhou bem para Joanne e para o sargento que a trazia a força.

 - Soldado, pode soltar a mocinha... Não é desse jeito que devemos tratar nossas mulheres... – ele falou gravemente, o sargento a soltou e deu um passo para trás. Joanne fungava agora e verificava se seu braço estava com algum hematoma.

 - Bom ver o senhor aqui... – ela comentou arregaçando a manga e procurando por algo.

 - Eu sabia que você se meteria em confusão... – a encaminhando para longe dos oficiais e ajeitando seu jaleco sujo na lapela.

 - Não precisava... Eu sei cuidar dessas coisas... – ela falava sem encarar o oficial superior. – Eles já me expulsaram dali umas quinhentas vezes essa semana, mas precisam de mim pra identificação...

 - E seu irmão?

 - Ainda tá pra chegar. O senhor o viu? – ela perguntou agora olhando para o rosto fino e com olheiras do homem grisalho e visivelmente pálido.

 - Estava se preparando pro próximo desembarque.

 - Vai vir um daqueles aviões maiores que tudo que eu já vi na vida? – ela perguntou com um sorrisão no rosto, o oficial a olhou com carinho e concordou. – Legal... - Jojo consultou seu celular para ver a hora e olhou para a fila que se formava na frente do Superdome. Era hora da Lista de Desaparecidos.

 - Quero você responsável pela Equipe de Reconhecimento. Haverá varreduras nos próximos dois dias nos pontos mais atingidos. A água já baixou em alguns lugares e...

 - Fazer o trabalho sujo, já sei...

 - Jojo... Não fale assim... O seu trabalho é muito importante. – ela apontou para a tenda.

 - Não parece.

 - Eles são cabeças-ocas que mal sabem como manterem uma multidão em linha reta para as filas de cadastramento... – confessou o oficial. – Eu preciso é de cabeças pensantes e gente que tenha convicção em caçar as pistas. Você é uma delas, seu irmão também. Veja o Dr. Wilkins amanhã no Tulane e diga que Donovan a colocou no time. Alguém que queira que estivesse junto?

 - Pode ser o Hamilton ali... – ela disse apontando para o rapaz atento as notícias do rádio. - Isso é indicação a posto? – ele a olhou entediada, quase da mesma maneira que ela fazia ao ouvir uma coisa óbvia. O sorriso dela o fez amolecer um pouco. – Isso é contra o protocolo... – e falando baixo. – Eles podem achar que sou uma espiã do Pentágono querendo informações sobre como deixaram os _E. Coli_ entrar no estoque de água lacrado vindo do Texas...

 - Apenas faça seu trabalho, sim?

 - Fácil falar... – ela se espreguiçou e um de seus ossos na nuca estalou sonoramente.

 - Você não ajeitou a postura...

 - Ih nem vem com as dicas fisioterapêuticas... – ela riu e foi se afastando, mas o oficial a parou com um pigarreio.

 - Não está esquecendo de nada não? – ela se virou lentamente, tirou o jaleco sujo com uma mão e a outra abraçou metade do corpo do militar, sempre mantendo o cuidado para que o jaleco não encostasse nele.

 - Feliz aniversário...

 - 6 dias atrasado, mas eu aceito os cumprimentos...

 - Muitos anos de vida e incomodação... E vê se fala com o Jarod me encontrar no Tulane? Aqui tá difícil de achar alguém... – ela balançou o celular sem sinal para ele ver. O abraço que recebeu a fez ficar mais uma vez envergonhada com a demonstração de carinho.

 - Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de você, você sabe...? – ela concordou nos braços dele. – Agora vai... Deixa que eu cuido desses palhaços de farda aqui...

 - Tão delicado em tratar os funcionários... – ela voltou a colocar o jaleco e seguiu seu caminho.

 - 27, 11, Andrea!

 - Falou, Leroooooooooy Jeeeeeeenkins!! – ela exclamou em uma vozinha infantil e correndo em pulinhos para a fila. O oficial deu um meio sorriso e foi até os soldados da tenda no Superdome.

 

** Data: 09 de setembro de 2005 – manhã. **

 

                        Joanne Andrea Ulhoa, estudante de Medicina da cidade de Morgan – a cidadezinha com um mote: “Bem no meio de tudo!” – esfregava a testa com confusão. O calor emanado do asfalto da parte residencial da Rua 17 perto do Canal entre a cidade de Nova Orleans e o distrito de Metairie era insuportável e ela agradecia aos Céus por ter pegado gripe na primeira semana de varredura pelas ruas já drenadas e possíveis de se passar com carros do Exército e ambulâncias de Tulane. Seu olfato estava falho, sua voz mal saia, mas nada disso importava porque havia trabalho a fazer. Já se passara 2 semanas após o desastre, a vida voltara a cidade, o controle estava quase restabelecido, mas mesmo assim ela não dispensava a sua segurança particular: Um estojo improvisado com bisturi, pinça e 2 agulhas descartáveis com ampolas de vacina para alguma eventualidade. E eventualidades aconteceram demais durante o tempo em que esteve dentro do Centro Hospitalar Tulane.

 - Policial Tuker ouviu alguém gritando lá no fundo... – anunciou o chefe da varredura, um professor atarracado e visivelmente trêmulo pela doença que pegara, a vez dos estudantes fora intoxicação alimentar, por não estarem em condições higiênicas para se alimentarem direito, nem por terem como aplacar os sintomas já que medicamentos chegavam aos poucos. O pobre homem perdeu parte da família na inundação. – Time A, continue procurando... – ele disse apontando para outros jovens voluntários do Hospital Universitário. – Legista, paramédico e você...

 - Eu sou o soldado Kian, doutor Wilkins... – o médico de pele ébano e único Patologista do grupo abanou a cabeça prendendo bem a respiração e se concentrando na problemática do lugar. Tirou um lenço do bolso para enxugar o suor da testa. O rádio patrulha em sua mão machucada chiava com a voz de policial Tuker do outro lado. O soldado que os acompanhava pegou o rádio e respondeu o chamado.

 - Legista!! – ele gritou esganiçadamente, Jojo voltou ao mesmo tempo para ele. – Quantas ainda faltam? – apontando para a cintura de Joanne, era onde ela guardava seu kit de sobrevivência.

 - Tem duas pra hoje de noite. Consegue agüentar até lá? – o paramédico estava ereto em sua posição, prestando atenção na esquina destruída das casas inundadas, milhares de escombros pelas ruas. Gente normal reduzida a lixo humano entrando nas casas a busca de alguma coisa. Saqueadores ou saudosistas? Ninguém mais sabia diferenciar eles.

 - E o restante do plantão?

 - Galera foi mais inteligente que você. Tomou dúzias antes de vir... – o médico renomado riu do tom irônico de sua nova companheira de tragédia. A tão aplicada legista de Morgan. Recebeu recomendações ótimas dela do seu amigo Roan, um irlandês hippie que era Patologista e acreditava na Paz Mundial. – Vai ficar aí ou vem comigo? – ela disse ao paramédico parado no meio da rua.

 - Tou indo... – xingando em voz baixa pela pressa da garota querer entrar naqueles lugares imundos e sabe-se lá achar alguém morto. Brian Wilkins, filho mais novo do professor doente ali, fora reduzido a ajudante de arrastar cadáveres e pedaços de corpos. Todos pararam ao mesmo tempo, olhando uns para os outros quando ouviram um grito horrível vindo de uma das casas seguido de um barulho metálico. A legista se pôs a correr o mais rápido que poderia. – Não corre, poxa... A gente pode... – Joanne se abaixou na mesma hora que um pedaço de placa de carro voara em sua direção.

 - TULANE!! HOSPITAL TULANE!! – gritou Jojo dando a volta e pulando o cercado caído da casa que a placa viera. Brian agora corria na mesma direção acenando para Kian lá na frente. Seu velho pai veio aos tropeços. – HOSPITAL TULANE!! VIEMOS AJUDAR!! – gritava Jojo pausadamente e com a voz rasgada. – VIEMOS AJUDAR!!

 - SAIAM DAQUI!! ME DEIXA SOZINHO!! ME DEIXA!! – uma outra voz foi escutada abaixo da gritaria do homem de pouca idade. Joanne acenou com a cabeça para o soldado que virou seu fuzil das costas para as mãos e chutou a porta sem anunciar. Algo pesado veio e bateu no ombro dele que tentou se proteger quando o objeto foi desferido. Brian entrou imediatamente e imobilizou o rapaz atordoado. Jojo olhou para o rastro deixado no chão quando ele foi trazido para fora. Um braço faltava em seu corpo.

 - Rápido, rápido!! – gritou Brian para o pai que chegava. O rapaz não suportou a claridade do Sol e se debateu feito louco nos braços dos dois. O soldado ajeitava seu capacete e se recuperava da pancada, tentando achar o que o havia atingido. Joanne tirara seu celular do bolso e tirara fotos do rastro de sangue e do rapaz sem braço.

 - Minha irmã... A minha irmã... – o rapaz balbuciava delirante com a quantidade de sangue esvaindo pelo ferimento recém-adquirido.

 - Como é possível ele ter sobrevivido sem o braço por tanto...? ULHOA VOLTA AQUI!! – gritou o patologista, a legista já havia entrado na casa e visto da onde o rastro vinha. Uma agulha estava caída na porta do porão, um líquido viscoso e marrom ali perto.

 - Tem alguém no porão!! Kian, tem alguém no porão!!

 - JOANNE VOLTA JÁ AQUI!!

 - Hey, aqui é Jojo do Hospital Tulane, você pode me ouvir? – um gemido infantil veio do outro lado da porta trancada. – Consegue me ouvir? Se sim bata duas vezes em qualquer lugar perto de você para que eu possa ouvir!! – ela gritou tentando forçar a porta a se abrir. Kian veio logo atrás, pegando uma das cadeiras que restara na casa e impulsionando a porta brutalmente. – Bata duas vezes se você consegue me ouvir!!

 - Por que duas vezes? – perguntou o soldado, Joanne deu de ombros e tirando seu jaleco manchado de sangue, remédios, poeira, respingos de produtos de limpeza e arregaçou as mangas, o que a protegia era apenas as luvas descartáveis que levara em dezenas de caixas para Nova Orleans. Aquela ali já era reutilizada pela 5ª vez e remendada com arame no pulso e reforçada com durex entre os dedos.

 - Você está aí? Pode me ouvir? – ela gritou mais alto e tossiu logo em seguida, sua garganta doía como uma queimadura branda.

 - Vovó, é você? – Kian a olhou piedosamente, já sabia o que a médica iria fazer quando o silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos.

 - Sou eu sim... Você consegue me ouvir, mocinha?

 - Vovó tá tudo bagunçado aqui... Me desculpa... – o soldado voltou para fora e ajustou o rádio-patrulha.

 - Sobreviventes na Rua 17 perto do canal. Repito: Sobreviventes na Rua 17 perto do canal! Se tiver alguém aí me ouvindo, vamos precisar de ajuda.

 - _Copiado, cara. Tem um time aí perto. Tão indo pra aí agora_... – disse outra voz.

 - Vem logo, tem um cara aqui sem braço. Tá perdendo sangue pra caralho! E tem... – respirando fundo ao ver que Joanne acenava para ele ir logo - Tem uma criança presa lá dentro! – O Patologista e o paramédico tentavam estancar o sangramento com um pedaço da blusa de baixo que o paramédico trouxera para a varredura.

 - _Copiado, cara!_ – ele voltou para dentro e recolheu o jaleco da médica caído no chão.

 - Eu estou descendo... – ela continuava o diálogo - Você pode continuar a falar? Pra eu poder saber onde você está?

 - Onde eu estou, vovó?

 - Está em casa, querida... – Joanne descia as escadas com cuidado, com as mãos no corrimão frágil e orando para que Deus estivesse com ela caso aqueles degraus despencassem. – Você pode ouvir a vovó?

 - Sim...

 - Isso, continue a falar...

 - Mas vovó, aqui tá bagunçado...

 - Canta uma música pra mim... – o jovem soldado veio atrás, já se certificando que as escadas eram bem pregadas a estrutura da casa. Jojo desceu rapidamente quando viu Kian dando o sinal de okay e foi recepcionada com água até os joelhos. O porão estava inundado. A voz da menininha cantarolou alguma música velha da cidade, algo que Jojo conhecia por causa da fila de gente que teve que atender do lado de fora do Superdome para fazer a lista de desaparecidos. A maioria era negra, de baixa renda e morava bem no local mais atingido pela inundação. Kian empunhou a arma e em um pulo estava ao lado de Joanne. Ele indicou um canto para ela poder se segurar e ele testou a temperatura da água. Estava ambiente. – Cuidado... – assoprando um breve beijinho para o soldado. Ele fez uma careta fingida e se aventurou a andar com água até a cintura no porão inundado, arma acima do pescoço e atento aos seus movimentos. Coisas boiavam por todo lado, uma prateleira de ferramentas pregada a parede se mexia insistentemente, era onde a menininha estava, bem no topo, rosto sangrio e cabelos desgrenhados atrapalhando a visão. Jojo ia em sua direção pelos cantos, segurando em prateleiras e tubulações de água. A água chegava a altura de seu peito e ela tinha medo de pisar em algo que não soubesse o que era.

 - Vovó, eu esqueci a letra... – resmungou a menina chorosa. – Eu esqueci a letra... – Kian tropeçou em algo no fundo e foi lançado devagar na água. Joanne tentou forçar o corpo para chegar a tempo. – Você não é a minha avó... – disse a garota com uma voz arrastada. Joanne cruzou os braços ofendida e com um tom ríspido completou:

 - Claro que sou sua avó! Ora vejam só! E você trate de sair aí de cima, menina... Não está vendo que seu irmão já saiu e você continua aí? – Kian estava totalmente encharcado e com o rosto contorcido em terror. Com toda a força que tinha, deixou o fuzil em cima de uma prateleira mais alta e subiu em uma máquina de lavar dali perto e abriu os braços para a garotinha pular. O estado da garota não era nada grave, mas pelo seu olhar morto, Jojo desconfiou um pouco daquele delírio ocasional.

 - Mas vovó... Timmy perdeu o braço... O braço com a tatuagem... – ela balbuciava sem conexão. – Foi castigo foi? Deus não gostou dele fazer a tatuagem? Ele foi castigado por fazer tatuagem? – ela repetia o tempo todo. Joanne já chegara perto da onde Kian tropeçara e reconhecera o que era lá embaixo para que ele ficasse apavorado. Impulsionou seu corpo e nadou um pouco até chegar à prateleira. Estava ficando com saco cheio daquele lugar, daquela garotinha delirante, daquela coisa pegajosa se alojando em cada poro de seu corpo.

 - Não, ele não foi castigado... Você precisa me ouvir, sim? Vá com o soldado Kian, ele vai te ajudar a sair daqui...

 - Mas ele é preto, vovó! – Joanne olhou intrigada para Kian.

 - Menina, apenas vá, sim? Ele vai te ajudar.

 - Mas a senhora odeia os pretos do bairro!

 - Esquece o que eu falei, sim...? Vai com ele... Isso... – a menina obedeceu Joanne e Kian a segurou bem nos ombros para que ela não pudesse tocar na água, recolheu seu fuzil e andou calmamente evitando passar pelo mesmo caminho que viera. O som distante de um carro patrulha chegou imediatamente aos ouvidos deles. Logo Brian já estava no começo da escada.

 - Aqui!! Eles estão aqui!! – já pegando a garotinha no colo com um cobertor de tecido vagabundo e cheio de fiapos que Joanne achou abominável na primeira vez que vira lá no Hospital, mas que agora era o máximo de conforto que alguém poderia ter nessa altura do campeonato. Os dois policiais da patrulha atendiam desajeitadamente o rapaz desmembrado no chão e faziam o possível para mantê-lo lúcido. A menina enrolada no cobertor estava já alojada dentro da viatura. Lá dentro da casa, Kian puxou Joanne da água. Um outro policial, o Tuker, deu um cobertor a médica-júnior, mas ela recusou. Pegara seu jaleco deixado cuidadosamente em cima da cadeira que arrombara a porta e vestiu-se. Pegou o celular e fotografou a menina sem ela perceber, assim como a casa, o número pregado na parede de fora, o começo das escadas e Kian.

 - Pra que essa foto?

 - Você tem que ser o herói do dia algum dia não? – o soldado sorriu largamente e seguiu para fora tremelicando pela água ser mais fria que o calor ali fora do asfalto e da condensação do ar.

 - Temos que ir depressa... – disse Dr. Wilkins. – O rapaz precisa de cuidados urgentes. Vamos logo Ulhoa!

 - Tem dois corpos lá embaixo na água... – ela cochichou para o filho Wilkins, Brian assentiu gravemente e deu instruções aos outros policiais. Joanne foi rápida e anotou algo em um cartãozinho que tinha dentro do bolso, era um santinho de Santa Brígida que a Supervisora Mackensie dera antes dela ir para Nova Orleans. – Essa menina vai pra Tulane, pede pro Vincent cuidar dela... – Brian estranhou.

 - Vincent é farmacêutico. – Joanne apontou para o chão, a agulha quebrada e o rastro de liquido marrom.

 - Heroína. Ela tá nisso... – deu a volta e tirou fotos da agulha, dos objetos em volta e revirou escombros atrás de documentos que comprovassem que ali era a casa dos dois. Achou uma carteira de motorista debaixo de um colchão rasgado ao meio, Kian e o oficial designado para ajudar o Exército Henry Tuker pegaram a evidência e colocaram como podiam em uma sacola plástica, anotando rudemente com uma caneta.

 - Não é mais fácil supor que o irmão é que é o drogado...? – Joanne ajeitou o cinto improvisado em sua cintura e indicou a menina tremendo doentiamente dentro da viatura.

 - Pupilas dilatadas. Daqui a pouco ela vai começar a botar os pulmões pra fora... – o Dr. Wilkins foi até a menininha e apontou sua lanterninha de luz fraca para os olhos da menina e medir sua pressão. A garotinha sequer parecia estar ali presenciando o resgate. Murmurava a mesma música que cantara no porão, insistentemente, sempre errando a parte em que parara lá embaixo e voltando a cantarolar novamente. Tuker cutucou Joanne.

 - Não são daqui... – concluiu ele – Devem ter entrado pra saquear... – Soldado Kian voltava depois de revirar a cozinha.

 - Como é que aquele cara perdeu o braço?! – perguntou ele apavorado.

 - Foi aqui... – Joanne apontou o armário pesado que era embutido nas escadas para o porão. Uma das gavetas de ferro estava retorcida e coberta de sangue. – Ele deve ter desesperado ao ver a irmã lá embaixo e corrido para ajudar...

 - Passou pela porta, a gaveta de ferramentas deveria estar obstruindo o caminho... – Kian pegou um maço de cotonetes do bolso da calça de uniforme e passou no sangue ainda fresco dali.

 - Ele teve sorte... – o policial Tuker chiou cinicamente.

 - Sorte? O cara perdeu o braço! – apontando pra armação de ferro pendente.

 - Se ele não tivesse corrido, isso tudo aí ia cair em cima dele... Teríamos não só um braço para coletar, mas um pastel humano prensado ali na escada... – Kian se arrepiou todo, Joanne riu.

 - Tem como ele ter perdido o braço nisso aí não, oh tia do Morgan! – disse o paramédico filho de Dr. Wilkin. Joanne respirou fundo e rebateu.

 - Ele provavelmente quebrou a clavícula primeiro e depois puxado pra se livrar da pilha aqui... – o paramédico ia replicar, mas ela simplesmente fungou: - Cara, na hora do desespero, tudo é possível... Não implica! – os dois se encararam por um tempo, o primeiro a desistir da discussão foi o paramédico, já que o rapaz estava sendo colocado cuidadosamente dentro da viatura.

 - E lá embaixo? – perguntou Kian com certo cuidado. Ele não gostava de tocar nesse assunto com Joanne, apesar de ser a fonte de sua parceria e amizade por todo aquele tempo.

 - Vou dar o alerta, esperar alguém drenar isso... Não posso ir lá embaixo... – disse o policial que ligava o seu rádio-patrulha. Kian tentou exprimir uma opinião, mas o asco já adentrava suas entranhas.

 - A coisa tava... Tava... Gelatinosa...

 - Quase uma semana que esse dique rompeu... Faz as contas... – disse Jojo tentando pegar um pouco de Sol para secar rápido suas roupas grudentas.

 - Deus me livre! – Tuker fez o sinal da cruz em seu peito e beijou o crucifixo que usava.

 - Era para eles boiarem...

 - Vítimas de afogamento bóiam... Vítimas de outras coisas, não...

 

                        Claire esfregou os olhos timidamente, não queria mostrar ao Chefe do Time F que estava com sono, aborrecida, cansada e morrendo de ansiedade. Ela fora chamada na última semana, mas passou tanto tempo nas tendas improvisadas no Aeroporto Louis Armstrong atendendo crianças e fazendo triagem em adultos que se esquecera da parte mais importante. A chefia dava as instruções, de como a evacuação dos habitantes seria gradual, de como a triagem continuaria e como os casos mais graves seriam levados para o Texas e outros estados. Claire imaginou na mesma hora: Ficaria servindo de porta-voz para as famílias esperando notícias. Do seu lado um relaxado voluntário de Engenharia Genética cutucava o nariz.

 - Muco esverdeado... – ele disse apenas, ela o olhou enojada. – Muco esverdeado... – ele repetiu.

 - Frank, isso não é higiênico...

 - MUCO ESVERDEADO!! – ele gritou para todos ouvirem. Ninguém entendeu o que ele disse. – Onde tá doutor Wilkins?! – o velho doutor vinha seguindo a maca com a menina resgatada da rua 17. – Muco esverdeado doutor!! – ele disse apontando seu dedo sujo com seu próprio muco. O doutor passou por ele com um olhar interessado. – Pneumonia!!

 - Essa foi a melhor notícia que eu tive hoje, Frank... Rode os testes... E tire os malditos calouros fumantes de perto dos pacientes, não quero porra nenhuma de fumante perto de gente com pneumonia!

 - E eu fessor? – o rapaz perguntou sorridente ainda indicando sua meleca.

 - Entra nos testes também. – a cara do estudante foi de tédio para arrependido amargamente. Deu as costas a todos e correu para a Ala do Hospital que a triagem feita para doenças respiratórias. Claire ficou sem entender. A [menina na maca](https://archiveofourown.org/series/904482) tremia muito o que denuncia o uso de drogas pesadas. Não deveria nem ter 14 anos. – Psicóloga, preciso de você nessa... – apontando a garota. – Heroína, trauma recente, irmão perdeu o braço tentando tirá-la de um porão cheio d’água. Sabe quem é Vincent? O farmacêutico? – Claire concordou e já tomando posição na maca para empurrá-la com força. – Olhos abertos e vivos nessa aqui, sim? Time B e C já voltaram?! – o professor perguntou exausto, Claire empurrou a maca pelo corredor cheio de gente. – Alguém além da psicótica da Ulhoa é legista ou gosta de examinar esse tipo de coisa? – ele perguntou em voz alta. Nenhum dos enfermeiros ou residentes dali respondeu a pergunta, mas o dr. Wilkins puxou um dos novatos pelo braço e indicou a porta das escadas para o corredor onde o Necrotério estava funcionando temporariamente.

O coração de Claire pulou na garganta por ouvir o nome de Joanne ser citado pelo Professor, mas um gemido fez ela se apressar com a menina na maca.


	4. Chapter 4

** Data: 09 de setembro de 2005 – tarde. **

 

                        Sua rotina fora quebrada desde o dia em que pisara em Nova Orleans. Nos 2 primeiros dias não tomara banho, no 3º ela conseguiu uma vaguinha com o mutirão de enfermeiras para higiene pessoal. Lenços umedecidos. Achou humilhante e horrivelmente sujo. Naquela noite descobriu o porquê da Ala Oeste do Hospital estar lacrada: Os corpos dos pacientes e do staff do Hospital eram colocados lá. Alguns internos disseram que no elevador que emperrara no subterrâneo estava lotado de gente. Uma enfermeira escapara do 2º andar inundado e levado muita gente com ela.

                        Se Joanne soubesse o que viria, Nova Orleans seria o cenário ideal para suas fantasias católicas de Inferno. Um Inferno perfeitamente planejado para ela. Era como se todos os anos paradinha lá, fazendo suas tramóias no Colégio católico, todos os pensamentos indecentes pela sua professora e as noites de escapadas e bebedeira estavam sendo postas a prova para ela lembrar do quanto ela tinha sido uma má menina.

                        Sentadinha na frente de uma máquina desativada de refrigerantes – e obviamente saqueada já que o vidro protetor estava em pedaços e nada ali dentro sobrara – ela se confortava em ser o único corredor do Hospital inteiro a não ter macas improvisadas ou gente agonizando. O motivo para a quietude e paz daquele corredor é que a porta para a Ala Oeste ficava bem ali. O cheiro da decomposição estava em todo lugar. Ninguém gostava de passar muito tempo, mas a legista se sentia confortável em seu cantinho perto da sala da morte. Era ali mesmo que haveria de trabalhar nos próximos meses. Já deveria se acostumar ao ar insalubre, a ânsia que assomava qualquer um que se aproximasse da porta, as moscas que transitavam pelo ar e ao perigo eminente de gases escaparem pelas frestas da porta devido a decomposição acelerada por culpa do calor infernal de Nova Orleans e a umidade dos cadáveres.

                        Com seu pacotinho de biscoitos de cereais e fibras, ela mastigou até o ultimo pedaço da ração e respirou fundo. O nariz ainda estava entupido, os pulmões pesados, a enxaqueca a matando aos poucos. Sorriu para a máquina de refrigerantes vazia e cutucou a perna para coçá-la. Coçou mais uma vez e não parou de coçar por exatos 7 minutos, até Claire aparecer na porta oposta.

 - Hey você... – ela disse em seu ânimo cansado. Claire pegou impulso no começo do corredor e correu até ela, jaleco impecável, estetoscópio pendurado, seu crachá de voluntária na lapela e cabelos longos e ondulados bem presos em uma trança tripla. Ao chegar na metade do caminho, ela parou instantaneamente e segurou o rosto com uma expressão de asco. Forçando respirar para poder prosseguir a corrida, ela chegou a mais nova com a mão na boca e ameaçando regurgitar a sopa quente que deram de jantar aos internos. – Bem vinda ao meu escritório temporário... – Jojo deu um sorriso conhecido pelo seu fingimento, mas Claire se ajoelhou e abraçou muito a colega de trabalho que não dera notícias há quase 2 semanas. – Tudo isso é saudades de mim, é? – Claire não respondeu, só o arfar de seus pulmões que dizia algo ali que Jojo demorou a compreender. Ela chorava. O puxão dado em sua blusa suada, o arranhão acidental na nuca, a insistência de mantê-la encostada bem ao seu corpo. E Joanne Andrea Ulhoa só sabia sorrir para a máquina de refrigerantes.

 - Oh Deus, eu vou vomitar... – Claire anunciou se afastando um pouco e chegando a tempo de expelir tudo atrás da máquina de refrigerantes. Joanne suspirou longamente e ajeitou suas pernas dobradas. Percebeu que uma de suas meias estava furada no calcanhar, pois não trocara em todos os dias em que estava ali. Uma mosca particularmente gorda pousou em seu dedo do pé, ela pouco se importou.

 - Como eu disse, bem vinda ao meu escritório temporário...

 

** Data: 09 de setembro de 2005 – noite. **

 

                        A garotinha trazida do porão agora resmungava sobre partituras e acidentes musicais que não se encaixavam no ar acima de sua cabeça. Jojo sorria para ela, tirando fotos dos machucados visíveis e escrevendo seu prontuário improvisado em um saco de papel de um mercadinho saqueado de ali perto. Claire se espreguiçava, estalando as costelas e os ossos do braço, passara a noite toda ao lado de Joanne, as duas em silêncio, admirando a máquina de refrigerantes e tentando enganar o cheiro de carne morta do corredor. Jojo teve a grande idéia de trazer saches de camomila de casa e os guardara em seus bolsos e mochila de viagem. Com dois saches pendurados na lapela dos jalecos, as duas conseguiram dormir sossegadas.

                        Um dos enfermeiros da noite cutucou Jojo no ombro e deu um recado em seu ouvido. Ela continuou a sorrir e guardou o celular que só servia para isso: Tirar fotos de perícia. Os telefones não funcionavam dentro da cidade e usar a Rede WAP também se tornara inútil e frustrante. Quem fazia as tentativas era Frank, o da Engenharia Genética, em sua ansiedade por dar e receber notícias.

 - Você é desprezível... – disse alguém no corredor para um dos internos que entrara em pânico com o estado do corredor da Ala Oeste, mais corpos haviam chegado, pescados dos andares inundados e de falecidos nas alas improvisadas.

 - Com licença, srta. Irina, mas você não assinou... – Claire pontuou a sua observação indicando a prancheta com os formulários para pacientes e lista de desaparecidos que circulava agora nos Hospitais e nos abrigos. A garota de aproximados 13 para 14 anos estranhou isso.

 - Assinei sim! – ela protestou apontando de volta para a folha. Claire mostrou exatamente o erro que ela fizera.

 - Notas musicais não é assinatura... – disse calmamente a psicóloga. Joanne tombou a cabeça interessada na forma que a garota escrevera seu nome no prontuário. Se não estivesse enganada, ela fizera o começo de uma valsa ali.

 - Oooops... Foi mal... – a garota sorriu sem graça para a caneta que segurava. – Onde assino mesmo?

 - Aqui embaixo, nas 3 vias... – disse Claire impaciente com a demora para a garota soletrar seu próprio nome. – Depois você será conduzida ao setor de Reconhecimento...

 - É onde a galera vê se perdeu alguém e tudo mais... – explicou Jojo evasivamente. – Vai que você encontra tua família por lá...

 - Ah tá... – disse a garota bocejando. Claire bocejou também em movimento involuntário, quando chegou a vez de Joanne bocejar, outro enfermeiro a cutucou rudemente e acenou para que ela se apressasse. O olhar de Claire para o cara foi mortífero, não queria que ninguém tirasse Jojo de perto agora, não depois de ficar dias recolhendo informações se a jovem estava ali em Tulane mesmo.

 - Se cuida, pirralha... – Jojo disse apenas e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco.

 

** Data: 10 de setembro de 2005 – madrugada. **

 

 - Onde você carrega o celular? – perguntou Kian com uma máscara improvisada com um pedaço de lençol ao redor do rosto. Joanne conseguira uma máscara mais elaborada no Departamento de Vigilância Sanitária e o avental usado para o serviço era de um cirurgião que saíra da cidade sem avisar ao staff do Hospital. Era maior que ela, assim era preciso dobrar as mangas até chegar ao seu tamanho. O bisturi ainda estava afiado e graças o engano de um paciente confuso pensando que a máquina de esterilização era um forno elétrico, o aparelho funcionava perfeitamente e fora recuperado depois de socar o saqueador desesperado. A legista nunca socara ninguém na vida, mas naquele caso era situação de vida ou morte, ou infecção hospitalar generalizada. O paciente deu parte da agressão a Polícia reduzida da cidade, Kian surrara o cara com suspeita de abuso de drogas com a ajuda de alguns colegas do Exército. Fora a segunda vez que Jojo vira Kian fora de seu destacamento. Agora Jojo pensava em como era a sensação de socar um ser humano até deixá-lo inconsciente. As juntas de seus dedos da mão esquerda ainda doíam pelo dia.

 - Tem uma tomada funcionando no laboratório do 2º andar...

 - Mas ninguém chega lá! As escadas estão... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que a legista abria rapidamente o estômago de um paciente falecido com suspeita de _E. coli_. Esse era seu trabalho menos nojento, se houvesse suspeita de infecção que pudesse afetar os sobreviventes, Joanne deveria fazer autópsias em qualquer corpo com suspeitas até descobrir o que poderia se alastrar no Hospital. Às vezes ela fazia tudo sozinha, às vezes algum interno corajoso a ajudava com a cirurgia (E nesses casos era tirado na sorte lá na equipe médica para quem seria o “corajoso” a dar uma volta na Ala Oeste), às vezes era Kian ali ao seu lado tirando fotos com seu celular e escrevendo qualquer coisa que Joanne pedisse para escrever enquanto fazia o relatório.

 - Você sabe a história de zumbis daqui...?

 - Aqui em Nova Orleans isso tem outro nome... – riu-se o soldado de origem haitiana.

 - Eu estava escutando alguns pacientes hoje cedo... Sobre a inundação no elevador? – Kian concordou virando o rosto bruscamente quando Jojo enfiou a mão direita até o punho dentro das entranhas do paciente suspeito. – Uma senhora comentou que eles levantariam dos mortos a qualquer momento... – o soldado riu nervosamente novamente e pegou a bacia de alumínio que estava ali perto para a legista depositar os órgãos do cadáver. – Seria o começo de uma preocupação com o Holocausto Zumbi? Eu já deveria me preparar para virar comida de mortos-vivos?

 - Isso é a crença dos mais velhos... – disse o soldado cuspindo ao chão para evitar a ânsia. O olhar de Joanne foi de repreensão. Apesar das janelas estarem abertas, o cheiro de podre não saía do ar. Havia mais 17 corpos ali empilhados no corredor da Ala Oeste para ela fazer a perícia e depois entregar ao pessoal do Exército enterrar. – A religião vodu é bem forte aqui nessa parte... Minha mãe era vidente, sabe? Previa essas coisas... desastres e tudo mais...

 - Ela previu o Katrina? – o soldado negou.

 - Nem deu tempo.

 - Conseguiu falar com ela?

 - Dizem que tá em estado de choque ainda... Vou deixar até ela se recuperar. Meus irmãos tão com ela mesmo...

 - Então... – mordendo o lábio inferior por dentro da máscara. – Sem zumbis andando por aqui?

 - O zumbi dos filmes é diferente dos zumbis nossos...

 - Ah... Não querendo os meus miolos, eu agradeço...

 - Você anda vendo filmes de terror demais...

 - George Homero é meu ídolo... – os dois riram. Joanne foi a pia e jogou nas luvas a mistura de álcool com água suja do rio Mississipi que servia para limpar o Hospital. Sem perceber no deslize, ela massageou a testa com as luvas úmidas ainda com resquícios de sangue e muco intestinal. Kian abriu a boca para falar, mas viu que Joanne estagnara no lugar. Olhos bem fechados e respirando rapidamente.

 - Você tem que ter cuidado...

 - E-eu sei... – ela balbuciou trêmula. – Sem praga zumbi, sem praga zumbi, sem praga zumbi... – ela repetia nervosamente. – Não haverá praga zumbi...

 - A não ser que um dos sacerdotes vodus tiver a fim de brincar um pouco por aqui... – animou Kian com um olhar cômico, Joanne sorriu para ele e enxugou a testa com a manga do avental.

 - Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir... – e ajeitando as luvas descartáveis, mas reutilizadas, no lugar, ela apontou para o prontuário que ele segurava. – Qual número aí?

 - Já estamos no nº 5. Todos aqui vieram do andar debaixo.

 - Certo. – E dando um longo suspiro, ela fez careta. – Eu preciso urgentemente de um banho...

 - Eu me candidato a dar o banho... – gracejou o mais velho.

 - Hahaha senhor Kian... Hahaha. – ela devolveu com sarcasmo, grampeando os pontos no corpo do cadáver.  
  


** Data: 10 de setembro de 2005 – manhã. **

 

 - As possibilidades vão de 0.5% para 50% em desastres naturais com vítimas fatais... – tagarelava o estudante de Engenharia Genética no laboratório improvisado no banheiro dos médicos do Hospital. Tudo que pudera ser salvo, levaram para lá. Apesar de apertado e sem instalações elétricas, o rapaz improvisara um mini motor para ter sua eletricidade com a bateria de uma picape sem dono estacionada no Hospital e fios elétricos roubados de diversos lugares. Claire bufava atrás dele, prancheta nas mãos, atenta ao notebook que ele trouxera de Los Angeles com seus programas de identificação de vestígios, recolhimento de provas e testes para perícia criminal. – Podemos ter gente rastejando por aqui se você realmente levar a sério... – O notebook era o bem mais precioso dali do corpo de voluntários e estava sobrevivendo por causa de um gerador de força que ainda funcionava na Ala da Hemodiálise. Frank praticamente não saía de perto do aparelho e jamais emprestava para outra pessoa a não ser ele mexer.

 - Frank, cala logo essa boca e continua a comparar as amostras? – pediu Claire contida em seu tom mais autoritário possível.

 - O grande segredo é... manter a calma e tramar uma cura para os infectados...

 - Ou atira logo na cabeça... – comentou a psicóloga atenta a um dos quadros de comparação. O nerd a olhou estranhando o comentário. – Jogo Resident Evil desde que lançou. Zumbis acidentais por experimentos químicos-biológicos não são novidade para mim...

 - Ora, ora, ora, temos uma gamer aqui... – ele gracejou passando para a próxima etapa da comparação. Os exames de sangue eram os piores, o único microscópio que restara estava danificado no zoom e não ajudava muito. – Bem, como não sou Patologista, vamos precisar de alguém desse tipo aqui... – e se virando rapidamente para a doutora. – Você acredita que 70% dos voluntários daqui são de áreas totalmente diferentes do que realmente precisamos? Olha só pra gente: Você é psicóloga! O que raios uma psicóloga pode ajudar em casos como esse?

 - Um Engenheiro Genético é que acho fora de lugar.

 - Mas eu posso prever o futuro! Já posso calcular a porcentagem de diversos fatores biológicos ambientais que acontecerão nos próximos meses e que irão afetar o ecossistema desse lugar. E as doenças? Bem, vai ter muita coisa aqui que nem o Livro pode citar... Mutações genéticas nem tanto, não acredito que a catástrofe tenha atingido um nível celular para afetar os genes de ninguém aqui e... Oh meu santinho!!

 - O quê? – Claire se assustou.

 - Tinha 2 grávidas na ala respiratória... E se... – Claire estapeou sua própria testa e ele coçou o nariz. – Elas podem ser a nova geração de infectados por um novo vírus ou bactéria super resistente geneticamente evoluídos dos dejetos na água que inundou a cidade... – o rapaz teorizava para si mesmo.

 - Olha, nada que a gente não resolva... – a porta do banheiro abriu e um dos médicos veio correndo já abrindo o fecho das calças e conseguindo atingir o vaso sanitário. Os dois estudantes taparam o nariz ao mesmo tempo.

 - Oh, obrigado _Escherichia Coli_... Nós agradecemos a sua existência...

 - Vá se ferrar novato! – esbravejou o médico atingido pela bactéria que fora descoberta tarde demais em um estoque inteiro de água dada pelo Exército naquela semana.

 - Então... – Frank continuou. – Você e a psicótica já se conheciam de antes?

 - Somos da mesma residência...

 - Ah... Bem... Há boatos por aí...

 - Do quê?

 - Que ela e o soldado Kian...

 - Ela e o soldado o quê?

 - Você sabe... – gesticulando suspeitamente – A morte une as pessoas... O Kian foi o soldado que presenciou o cara pular de cabeça no Superdome... E bem... luto e essas coisas...

 - Joanne não iria fazer isso...

 - E como você sabe? – tentando ajustar a iluminação no microscópio.

 - Porque a Jojo já tem namorada... – Frank deixou o queixo cair.

 - Sério? – Claire deu um olhar de tédio para o rapaz e recolheu os últimos resultados precários dos exames que conseguiram fazer. – E a namorada seria...?

 - Eu. – Claire respondeu na lata, o rapaz deu um sorrisão enorme.

 - Então vocês duas...?

 - Algum problema quanto a isso? Aliás, você não deveria estar na quarentena da Pneumonia não? – ele deu de ombros ainda com o sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

 - Eu me enganei... Era só meleca verde...

 

                        O closet de produtos de limpeza agora era o refúgio de Joanne e Claire. Estava ainda úmido pela chuva que caíra nos últimos dias e inundara o piso e o corredor lá do lado de fora, mas agora estavam fora da zona de risco de inundação. A água descera cerca de 2 metros desde a sexta-feira e o Hospital retornava a rotina aos poucos. Uma cama de campanha estava estendida no fundo do cubículo de 3 metros quadrados, disputando espaço com uma prateleira cheia de desinfetantes e espremida com um tambor de ferro enferrujado pela exposição a umidade de semanas. Outros residentes usavam o lugar para descansar e conseguiam fazê-lo quando havia tempo para uma soneca. Cobertores velhos e colchões já secos eram colocados enfileirados dentro do armário para que pudessem tirar depois para dormirem praticamente amontoados. A regra estabelecida era que homens e mulheres não dividissem o espaço nas sonecas, então um quadro de rotatividade foi feito na porta do corredor.

                        A regra geral era seguida a risca e muitos policiavam quem ia e quem voltava da soneca. Logo esse refúgio foi sendo desocupado com a ativação das outras alas trancadas do Hospital e conseqüentemente a abertura do complexo da Faculdade de Medicina Tulane. Ali no quadro só sobrara Joanne, Claire, a enfermeira novata Kaitlin e as 2 filhas pequenas da diretora do Hospital, Drª Elize. A privação de limpeza deixara marcas no Hospital e na mente de Jojo, já que passava boa parte dentro do closet, abrindo e fechando desinfetantes e espalhando de pouco em pouco em água coletada do Rio, assim podendo limpar qualquer coisa ali dentro. Claire a pegou esfregando as paredes uma vez, com um pedaço de pano velho, uma bacia de plástico e um desinfetante de cheiro anormalmente forte. Quando uma das crianças reclamava do cheiro enjoativo, Jojo apaziguava dizendo que aquilo era para o bem delas, que os germes e bactérias estariam mortas e nada poderia afetá-las. Outra preocupação da psicóloga era a dieta da amiga, Jojo não comia direito há dias. Era sempre os biscoitos e água fervida do Rio, às vezes uma sopa quente servida pela Cruz Vermelha que colocara um posto ali na recepção do Hospital, mas raramente via Jojo almoçando ou jantando.

                        Remédios analgésicos estavam no cardápio da legista. Ela reclamava constantemente de dor nas pernas.

                        Nesse mesmo dia Frank conseguira comprar pão de forma e carne defumada de um comerciante falido e repartiu com os internos do Hospital, Claire achou que talvez Joanne pudesse comer mais do que biscoitos. A briga para a legista aceitar durou alguns minutos, mas a barriga falou mais alto e lá estava Joanne devorando um sanduíche feito as pressas. Todos ficaram satisfeitos com a melhoria do lanche, todos fizeram planos de comprar toneladas de pizzas e hambúrgueres quando saíssem dali. Jojo reclamou só por um refrigerante de cola para apaziguar a sensação de azia em seu estômago enfraquecido pela dieta forçada. E assim começou mais outra epopéia estomacal de Joanne Ulhoa.

 

** Data: 10 de setembro de 2005 – tarde. **

 

 - Eu não sabia que... – Claire foi interrompida pelo som de regurgito vindo do Box do banheiro. O laboratório continuava ali, mas apenas com o material da perícia clínica, os exames de sangue, fezes e urina foram para os postos do Exército nas principais ruas. – Você tá bem?

 - Eu pareço bem?!

 - Você tá vomitando há 4 horas direto...

 - É mesmo? Nem percebi... – o fôlego de Ulhoa foi sufocado com outro acesso.

 - Ahn... Jojo...

 - Quê?

 - Faz 2 semanas que você está aqui...

 - E...? – limpando a boca com a luva descartável que seria descartada de uma vez por todas.

 - Gravidez...? – Jojo cuspiu no vaso para tirar o gosto amargo e abriu o box encarando Claire.

 - Repete?

 - Grávida. 2 semanas. Enjôo por dias, fraqueza, dores nas costas e pernas... Tontura. Você desmaiou na saída de campo de ontem à tarde...

 - Estou cansada demais disso tudo... Eu trabalho quase 16 horas em pé, Claire! – tapando o vaso resistindo o impulso de dar descarga (Estavam proibidos de desperdiçar água dessa forma) e se sentando na tampa.

 - Sim, mas e o enjôo?

 - O clima daqui é ferrado.

 - Morgan também é assim, não fica nem longe. É do outro lado da esquina!

 - Exagerada...

 - As dores?

 - Sempre tive dores nas costas. – Claire a cutucou na região da bacia, Joanne guinchou de dor e se afastou do Box. – O que é isso afinal?

 - Olha, eu vou entender se você me disser que... que... – o olhar de Jojo foi categórico. – Você passou quase 3 semanas aqui e...

 - Nem a Providência Divina poderia fazer isso... E meu nome não é Maria... – a legista sentou-se no caixote de madeira que servia de banco para os examinados do laboratório improvisado.  – Enjôos matutinos? Não. 3 semanas para dar na cara? Meu útero continua a funcionar normalmente, porque eu estou no período desde ontem e... Meus peitos parecem maiores pra você? – apontando o seu dorso para que a outra médica olhasse. Claire se recusou a olhar, apenas se sentou no lugar de Frank e estendeu a mão na direção de Jojo.

 - Você não...?

 - Eu não.

 - Com ninguém mesmo?

 - Claire... – o tédio ainda estava estampado no rosto de Jojo. – Eu me sinto suja por dentro e por fora, suja mesmo! Eu fiz cerca de 20 pessoas só essa semana, eu mal lavei os meus cabelos e tomo banho com a água do Rio Mississipi, isso significa algo para você?

 - Mas isso não impede que...

 - Você está em sã consciência?! Eu nunca faria esse tipo de atividade recreativa do jeito em que estou!! Eu nunca faria atividade recreativa nenhuma mesmo que estivesse em perfeitas condições!! Olha só pra mim!! A última vez que escovei os dentes foi semana passada!

 - Percebe-se pelo seu bafo matinal... – riu Claire, a legista não a acompanhou. – Bem, eu gostaria de fazer o teste.

 - Você vai gastar um teste em mim? Só por causa de uma suspeita absurda? Tem gente pior que eu precisando sabe?

 - É um teste simples, você sabe. É só fazer xixi no copinho... – a psicóloga riu nervosamente, Joanne virou o rosto para o basculante do banheiro e bufou impaciente.

 - Você ainda não acredita que eu não fiz nada com ninguém?

 - Só quero ter certeza que sua saúde está bem... Ainda mais com as condições que a gente anda trabalhando por aqui...

 - Nem me lembre disso... – a mais nova fechou os olhos firmemente. – Ontem eu esqueci momentaneamente que acabara de enfiar a mão dentro do peito de um cara... – a psicóloga arregalou os olhos em horror. – Suspeita de cólera? Tem que fazer a autópsia toda...?

 - Oh sim...

 - E acabei lavando as mãos e tocando a minha testa. Se o Kian não me fala eu ia roer as unhas daquele jeito...

 - Eca. Isso é nojento.

 - Mas eu posso fazer o quê? Tem hora que eu até esqueço o que tou fazendo neles...

 - Você tem que ter cuidado...

 - Foi o que o Kian falou... – a repetição do nome do Cabo do 76º pelotão de Comunidade de St. Martin deixou Claire um pouco na defensiva.

 - Então quando tiver mais deles pra fazer, eu vou te acompanhar...

 - Pra quê?

 - Pra conter os seus deslizes ocasionais...

 - Eu não preciso, sério... Só estou cansada. – e com um suspiro longo. – Acho que foi a carne que o Frank trouxe... O sanduíche que você me obrigou a comer?

 - Você só vivendo de biscoitos água e sal e sopa rala?!

 - Eu estava indo muito bem nessa... Até o sanduíche aparecer...

 - Não culpe o sanduíche...

 - Tava gostoso na hora e agora me sinto um zumbi... – espreguiçando e encostando a cabeça nos ladrilhos frios do banheiro. – Holocausto zumbi... Holocausto zumbi... – repetiu ela algumas vezes, Claire ficou atenta, porque esse era um sinal do Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo falando. – Tou preparada para o Holocausto zumbi... Sim, eu estou... – repetia Jojo com o olhar perdido no basculante aberto mostrando o dia quente lá fora.


	5. Chapter 5

** Data: 12 de setembro de 2005 - manhã **

 

                        Segunda de manhã. Bem cedo. Tou medicada. Acho. Tem soro saindo pelo meu nariz se deixar. Desmaiei ontem de noite na reunião de emergência e só fui acordar hoje. Nem vou poder seguir o plano de evacuação do Superdome, nem vou poder participar das buscas da Perícia de Louisiana. Os melhores cientistas forenses e peritos criminalísticos pela primeira vez trabalhando juntos em um bem comum, pelo menos um deles eu idolatro e nem vou poder vê-lo. Pelo menos consegui perder o dia patriótico mais babaca no solo americano: “ _Dia do vamos relembrar do 11 de setembro_.” Porque já não é trágico demais lembrar que 90% da população dessa cidade foi vítima de terrorismo da Natureza, ainda temos que nos lembrar e chorar por outra tragédia bem longe de nós. Acordem, por favor? Tem mais coisa importante aqui do que ficar dando tiros para o alto e cantar o hino nacional! Tem gente lá fora morrendo de inanição e desidratação, tem gente aqui dentro morrendo por falta de cuidados básicos médicos e adivinha? Eu tou morrendo por culpa de uma bactéria ferrada que está me fazendo despejar fora tudo que líquido do meu corpo. Fanáticos e sádicos. Vai lá lembrar deles, vai lá dizer o quanto vocês sentem muito. Bush babaquinha. Desejo ardentemente que ele morra de disenteria naquela cadeirinha estofada dele na Casa Branca. Enquanto remôo a idiotice americana, estou aqui presa a uma maca no Hospital Charisty servindo de peso morto para o pessoal que se lembrou de manter a concentração na tragédia de agora e não da anterior. Lá fora a comoção é mútua, a tenda de desaparecidos da Cruz Vermelha tá bem ali no jardim detonado do Hospital, uma fila de gente esperando notícias, tendo a felicidade de encontrar os parentes sumidos ou o desgosto de saber que a parte tal do corpo tal de fulano de tal está lá na pilha de cadáveres dos Legistas do Exército.

O que eu não daria para poder estar com eles.

 - Ulhoa, visita... – anuncia alguém que não consigo ver o rosto, estou dopada demais para qualquer reconhecimento. Alguém chega perto de mim e segura a minha mão. Um toque familiar, creio eu.

 - Mãe...? – eu balbucio grogue na maca, ainda estou irritada com os sons de tiros, com a idiotice americana, com a Katrina principalmente, oh menina difícil de se tratar... O alguém ri um pouco e beija minha face.

 - Pode ser...

 - Fessora Mackensie...? – eu fixo o meu olhar no rosto redondo da freira loira de meus sonhos adolescentes. Ela está com roupa civil e com um belo sorriso. – Como que...? Eu voltei pra Morgan e não tou sabendo?

 - Pediram ajuda da Arquidiocese. Eu vim assim que soube onde você estava... – alisando meus cabelos e tirando o fio irritante do soro enroscado em meu pulso. – Seu irmão veio também. Foi para o Centro de Convenções...

 - Jarod é o máximo... – eu admito minha admiração ao meu irmão mais velho. – Reconhecimento?

 - Deve ser, ele trouxe a equipe toda e as parafernálias... – ela riu docemente e segurou mais minha mão. Como me sinto segura quando é ela segurando minha mão. – Você esta péssima... – fechando as cortinas do quarto e verificando os outros pacientes. – Olá... – ela disse para uma senhora ali com os filhos na cama. – Eu sou irmã Lindsay... Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – pegando sua Bíblia da bolsa. – Uma oração? – eles concordaram e me preparei para a ladainha usual que eu tanto sentia saudades antes de dormir. Eu a ouvia tanto na missa antes do jantar que já estava convencida que poderia fazer aquilo por mim mesma. Mas não era o bastante, eu precisava ouvir Lindsay Mackensie fazê-la.

                        Se adormeci no meio da oração, nunca vou saber. Apenas sei que os sonhos de hoje foram melhores que os que tinha quando cochilava lá no Tulane. Sem corpos ambulantes dessa vez, apenas eu e Claire e uma vida feliz.

 

** Data: 18 de setembro de 2005 - manhã **

 

 - Você não escapou dela... – eu leio o relatório da analise. Uma semana estagnada na maca. Minhas costas doem. _Escherichia Coli_ me derrubou por uma semana inteira.

 - Oh droga... Eu também?! – a minha careta parece divertir o novato. Ele não é médico nem aqui nem na China.

 - Você teve sorte, não desidratou rápido que nem os médicos...

 - Que grande sorte... – eu debocho do desconhecido Engenheiro Genético. O cara apareceu do nada aqui no Hospital, foi isso. – Foi o seu sanduíche zumbi. Me fez colocar tudo para fora...

 - Zumbis são complementações de desastres ecológicos. Muito cuidado com o que deseja, Dra. Ulhoa... – ele sorri do mesmo jeito que eu costumo sorrir ao brincar com a morte das pessoas que acabam sendo meus pacientes.

 - O que você faz da sua vida além de laboratório e sanduíches com propriedades zumbis?

 - Sou da UCLA... Fazendo pesquisa de campo...

 - Oh sim... Mutações genéticas em sobreviventes de furacões? – eu debocho porque não consigo achar conexão alguma de um nerd da Engenharia vir para cá.

 - Malária, leishmaniose, febre amarela. As proporções de essas doenças acontecerem de agora em diante são...

 - Tudo bem, eu já sei dos números astronômicos... – aperto a mão dele como posso. Meu braço esquerdo foi alvo de agulhas e muito soro intravenoso. – Patologista, assistente de legista. Sirvo para o trabalho sujo.

 - É, isso eu tava falando com a Claire e ela nem deu crédito...

 - O quê?

 - Tipo, mandaram pra cá só gente que não tem nada a ver sacas? Eu nem sei o que tou fazendo aqui! Era só pra aparecer depois de uns 6 meses sabe? – eu concordo. – Mas vocês são extremamente necessários nessas horas... Contabilizar os mortos, sacar os pedaços, montar as peças...

 - Você leva a morte muito à sério, eu presumo... – eu rio do sorriso dele.

 - Tipo assim, somos sacos de carne, sabe? Uma mistura de coisas químicas e tecidos e neurônios... Tem prazo de validade isso tudo...

 - Diga isso aos meus colegas de classe...

 - Tou nem aí para descobrir as propriedades mágicas do córtex cerebral... – ele deu de ombros e me entregou um envelope. – Essas coisinhas chamadas mosquitos tem microorganismos que fazem uma revolução inteira dentro do seu código genético e ninguém diz nada?

 - Eu adoraria acompanhar seu raciocínio apocalíptico, mas a única coisa que sei é que por experiência própria, mosquitos não farão o holocausto zumbi acontecer...

 - Mosquitos geneticamente configurados talvez... Você sabe que as moscas do gênero _Glossina_ transmitem um parasita unicelular que causa a Doença do Sono? Isso pode acontecer aqui, bem agora...

 - Bem, já que você diz... Boa sorte na pesquisa...

 - Boa sorte vocês duas... Você sabe que aqui é um estado Republicano, né?

 - Ahn? – mas que raios política têm a ver comigo? E que outra pessoa ele deve estar falando?

 - Tipo, você e a Claire sabe? Estado Republicano é contra união de casais homossexuais... – a minha cara vai ao chão, porque ao meu lado está a mulher que eu jamais falaria a minha opção sexual abertamente apesar de passar o meu colegial todo apaixonada por ela.

 - Você e a Claire, Jojo? – ela pergunta com um leve toque de ironia. – Vocês se odiavam...

 - Como Platão disse: Opostos se atraem... – opinou o nerd.

 - Eu não tenho nada com ela. Sério! Nem a vi direito nessa viagem.

 - Vocês duas dormiam juntas no closet lá no Tulane... – comentou o bastardozinho.

 - Mas eu dividia o espaço com mais uma enfermeira e duas crianças, não tem nada a ver! – professora Mackensie enganchou o braço no meu e me afastou do idiota pretensioso. Da onde ele tirou tantas idéias erradas? – Eu não estou com a Claire, juro por Deus!

 - Não blasfeme, querida... – ela pede com todo jeitinho que ela tem para me fazer ficar intimidada. – Vamos dar uma voltinha e ver se esse seu estômago obedece pelo menos a medicação de hoje...

 - Não agüento mais colocar tudo que como para fora...

 - Quando me falaram que você estava mal no Charisty achei que...

 - Ah não, mais outra que achou que eu tava grávida? Por favor!

 - Mas aí os boatos confirmaram hoje a minha suspeita...

 - Eu juro por Deus que não estou com ela poxa vida!! – eu digo indignada. Como podem tirar conclusões precipitadas de um boato infundado vindo de um cara que faz Engenharia Genética?! – Peraê, que boato?

 - Que você e o soldado designado para proteger Tulane... – ela gesticula quase da mesma maneira que o nerdizinho mexeriqueiro. – A morte une as pessoas...

 - E eu não sei? – digo tentando forçar a barra para ela se lembrar do quão unida ela foi com a minha mãe em tempos funestos. – Eu e ele? Esquece. A sua memória tá boa mesmo? Eu costumava ter sonhos eróticos com você durante as aulas. – eu soltei essa sem querer, aposto que não receberia resposta alguma. - Eu e a Claire? De jeito nenhum. Ela é ranzinza, chata, sem um pingo de responsabilidade pelo que fala e sabe como arruinar meu dia.

 - Já é um bom começo... O ódio sempre vem acompanhado de paixão, fervor... – o sorriso que ela dá é macabro.

 - Okay... Você tomou água contaminada não é? Quer um remédio anti-psicotrópico? Porque essa tua alucinação vai... – Claire chega do modo mais espalhafatoso que ela consegue fazer. Folhas balançadas na mão direita, jaleco voando pela corrida a nossa direção e um sorriso de intimidar até o mais duro de todos os corações.

 - Noticias boas!! – ela disse já cumprimentando a freira ao meu lado. – Mais 2 semanas aqui e seremos mandadas de volta...

 - Mas eu...

 - Você não, eu quero ir muito embora daqui. – ela diz antes que eu desse minha verdadeira opinião. Apesar de ser o antro vil e maléfico que sempre tive receio de entrar, Nova Orleans precisa de ajuda, eu preciso ajudar Nova Orleans. E por Deus! A Anne Rice perdeu a casa dela! E eu sou fã da mulher! – Então, estava mexendo na papelada e o professor Wilkins está organizando com os colegiados lá de Tulane, aqui de Charisty e o pessoal de Morgan para promover algumas pessoas.

 - Promover? – a pergunta vinda de professora Mackensie é como uma faísca de esperança. Até que isso pode valer a pena afinal.

 - Os melhores alunos? Então. Promoção. Nada de residência de 100 horas diretas, redução de horário e bolsa de estudos garantida. A 3ª leva de médicos lá de Morgan está pra chegar e não tem como abrigar esse povo todo aqui.

 - Eu que o diga. Moro temporariamente em um cubículo de 3 metros quadrados.

 - Você dormia em um desses lá em Morgan... – comentou minha professora, eu a olho com tédio mortal.

 - O quarto dela é menor que o banheiro... – Claire se intromete na conversa novamente

 - Você já foi na minha casa alguma vez?! – porque eu não lembro nada disso! Okay, agora estou apavorada, ela invadiu a minha casa sem eu saber?!

 - Eu durmo em um quarto de 3 por 3. – opina minha professora de colegial.

 - Você é uma freira. Vive de penitência e dorme em um claustro.

 - Tão delicada, a minha querida Jojo... – ela debocha e continua a andar comigo até o efeito do remédio vir. Claire continua a tagarelar algo sobre promoções de outras Faculdades dali, da possibilidade remota de ser transferida para o Setor Psiquiátrico de Princeton, como os professores estão servindo de olheiros para os novos talentos.

 - Independente do que for. Eu ainda acho que só faço o trabalho sujo. Médicos erram todos os dias, pessoas morrem. Sou eu que conserto essas coisas antes de haver alguma coisa horrenda para se testemunhar.

 - Ela não dá uma injeção de ânimo? – pergunta Claire cinicamente para a minha professora.

 

** Data: 20 de setembro de 2005 - manhã **

 

                        Armário de limpeza. As rotinas eram as mesmas. Acordar do sono de vigília, comer algo, ver se precisavam se livrar de algum corpo na enfermaria improvisada do Charisty, se sim, bairro irlandês, imediatamente. Carrinho de mão caso fosse um corpo só, caminhão do Exército se fosse mais. O ruim era a espera nos dois casos. Demorava demais pra poder colocar corpos onde os legistas do Exército e das redondezas queriam. Demorava preencher os papéis, demorava até achar alguém disposto para fazer o trabalho de recolher, empacotar e dirigir. Com Kian tudo parecia ser mais rápido, pelo menos ele era o único que se importava ali. O único que chegava perto dela, não importando se ela era legista ou não, e a mantinha bem perto de si. Era um sentimento bom esse de ser protegida por alguém mais forte, alguém que pudesse confiar. Tivera essa mesma sensação quase 10 meses atrás e resolvera usufruir de todo o pacote oferecido, mas mesmo assim tudo dera errado.

                        Não sabia o que queria da vida mesmo. Ou se queria uma vida. Tudo parecia tão longe ali, no meio do trágico e do grotesco. O bairro irlandês era um depósito de corpos a céu aberto. Não sentia mais nojo do mundo e do que estava em volta. Na verdade não sentia mais nada, perdera a conexão com praticamente tudo quando pisava no bairro escolhido para a Perícia e a contagem de cadáveres. Kian era o único que a fazia voltar a realidade, a enxergar que ali havia futuro, que amanhã poderia ser melhor, que a rotina não seguiria do mesmo jeito.

 - Cuidado aí... – o soldado apontou seu fuzil para um corpo que se mexia freneticamente. A máscara em seu rosto estava bem apertada. Jojo apenas encostou em seu braço com cuidado e indicou o chão para que ele abaixasse a arma.

 - Espasmo cadavérico... Acontece depois de um tempo...

 - Aquela coisa tá se mexendo ainda!! – ele esganiçou.

 - Que bom... Isso quer dizer que morreu recentemente...

 - E vítima de um ataque do coração... – opinou um legista que passava pela rua com uma prancheta com dezenas de formulários e fazendo marcações a cada corpo que via debruçado na calçada. – Mantenha a linha reta, sessão de reconhecimento lá atrás, dentro da Igreja. – apontou o médico. Os dois seguiram em passos apressados, Jojo parou no meio do caminho observando um corpo ali. Já estava mais do que pálido e um líquido viscoso e muito vermelho escorria dos ouvidos. Os olhos leitosos estavam despregados dos globos oculares e a pele parecia elástica.

 - O que fazem com os de mais de 10 dias? – ela exclamou para ser ouvida pelo legista da prancheta.

 - O Exército queima! – ele respondeu prontamente. Ela se virou para Kian e soltou um suspiro desapontado.

 - Tem isqueiro aí?

 - O quê?

 - Risco de contaminação é enorme com alguém com mais de 1 semana. Ele daqui a pouco vai virar uma pasta nojenta e não vai ser nada agradável trabalhar com um camarada desses aqui por perto...

 - Mas ele é uma vítima! Tipo, pode ser um desaparecido! Poderia ser meu vizinho! – o soldado gesticulava para o corpo. A legista coçou a cabeça e verificou suas unhas bem cortadas rente a pele.

 - Parece familiar a você? Parece ser seu vizinho? – o soldado olhou bem para a feição desgastada e mole do morto aos seus pés e negou com a cabeça. – Então me dá logo esse isqueiro e vamos fazer nosso caminho...

 

** Data: 20 de setembro de 2005 – noite. **

 

                        Quando chegava da inspeção e da contagem – ao todo até aquela semana foram 989 mortos – Jojo ia para sua tortura hospitalar: Tomar banho com água fervida do Mississipi, enxugar-se na própria roupa do outro dia que ficava estendida em algum lugar arejado para secar e tentar manter-se calma por alguns momentos. Já havia gente histérica ali demais, um ataque seu não seria bem vindo para quem quer que fosse. Vira os residentes novatos desmaiando de emoção, médicos mais experientes chorarem do nada no meio do pessoal, e pacientes lamentando por dias seguidos. Ela não poderia se dar o luxo de gritar e espernear naquela situação. Quando tudo fosse resolvido, ela tomaria um banho decente, com muito sabonete e se possível algum produto químico mais forte. Já era de noite e haveria o tempo para cochilar mediocremente, esperar por Claire chegar no armário de limpeza e depois esperar por alguém chamá-la para fazer o que sempre deveria fazer.

                        De 50 médicos de diversas áreas de atuação, residentes, locais, profissionais, caducos, ela era a única dali que se disponibilizava 24 horas para cuidar de cadáveres e apenas deles. Uma junta médica de 50 pessoas que se importavam com a vida, e ela apenas com a morte. Sinceramente, não incomodava mais com os olhares que dirigiam a ela, ou os boatos dela e Claire entre as enfermeiras. Ela só queria que os dias passassem rápido, as noites mais ainda e voltar para casa em Morgan, em seu quartinho menor que o banheiro e tomar banho. Nem se haveria promoção de cargo, se o Dr. Wilkins já havia assinado recomendações do Registro dela no Conselho de Tanatologia, se o professor Roan enviara dois artigos que ela fizera nos primeiros anos para Princeton. Tudo que ela queria era um banho. Um bom banho e ficar horas deitada em uma banheira quente cheinha de espuma. Então quando esfregava os olhos ajeitando seu corpo miúdo na cama improvisada no armário de limpeza, ela pensava nos corpos boiando que encontraram na Lower 9th Ward. Velhos em sua maioria, dias decompondo ao Sol, um deles preso a sua cadeira de rodas no meio da rua inundada. Será que ninguém percebera que ele estava ali pedindo ajuda? Será que alguém conseguira pedir ajuda naquele dia?

 - Pensando no quê? – Claire a acordou do devaneio maldito nas ruas alagadas. A psicóloga exalava um cheiro de perfume doce, passava desodorante agora e se sentava na beirada da cama improvisada. – Caitlin disse que vai aparecer só depois do turno da noite. Ela trocou pra poder dormir mais hoje.

 - Ela não pára nunca... – comentou Joanne guturalmente. Estava com a garganta doendo. Deveria ser gripe. Ótimo, mais outra gripe para oportuná-la bem depois que saíra da disenteria.

 - Não tenho mais nada pra fazer no Pronto Socorro, o sufoco foi deixado com o Exército... Quer um pouco? – ela disse oferecendo o desodorante a amiga deitada encolhida em si mesma. Jojo negou e ajeitou seu casaco em seus ombros. – Tá aborrecida com o quê?

 - Tou com saudades...

 - De quem, posso saber? – a pergunta foi feita com um tom de desafio.

 - Saudade da minha sala, do meu PC, da minha cadeira chata, do Brian esfregando o chão como a cara dele, da rotina.

 - Você tem uma rotina boa aqui...

 - Quero a minha vida de volta...

 - Bem, sabemos que a sua vida, você não pode ter... – cutucando a mais nova na nuca e estranhando a falta de reação. – Você nem reclama mais das coisas não estarem limpas...

 - Elas não estão limpas e não há nada o que eu faça que vá fazê-las ficar limpas... Não até tudo voltar ao normal.

 - Então estamos bem então... Você não precisa se preocupar em limpar as coisas porque simplesmente acha que elas não irão se limpar...

 - Por que acho que você só está me sacaneando pra tirar diagnóstico?

 - Eu posso estar preocupada com a sua quietude... – a cama rangeu e o colchão se mexeu debaixo delas. – Talvez eu me preocupe com você...

 - Eu quero um banho... – resmungou a mais nova. Claire pegou o seu desodorante e passou um pouco nas mãos e massageou a nuca da mais nova, Jojo se encolheu mais e se escondeu embaixo de seu casaco. – Eu não quero você fazendo isso... Me deixa em paz...

 - Okay então... – e dando um breve beijinho na bochecha da mais nova, ela fungou o ar ali perto discretamente. – Mas você está cheirando bem melhor caso queira saber...


	6. Chapter 6

** Data: 03 de outubro de 2005 – noite. **

                        O primeiro toque foi sutil, sem muita pretensão de ambas as partes. A mão apoiada na parede deslizou sem querer e as duas foram impulsionadas para a parede revestida de alumínio do Hospital Charisty de Nova Orleans, o único que agüentava em pé as ultimas semanas e que voltara a funcionar normalmente com instalações elétricas religadas e um suprimento bom de remédios e médicos voluntários. Os lábios de Claire abriram e ela gemeu baixinho para apaziguar a sensação prazerosa de ter seu jaleco puxado com tanta vontade por Joanne. O clique do elevador anunciou que o andar chegaria em um segundo, Joanne foi a primeira a se afastar e segurar bem sua pasta de documentos trazidas pelos médicos do Exército. Alguns enfermeiros entraram, um senhor com cadeiras de rodas deslizou para dentro do elevador e assim ficaram, em remoto silêncio. O sorriso no rosto afogueado de Claire chamou atenção da legista, mas a mais nova respirou fundo para disfarçar a vontade renovada. A porta abriu novamente e Claire deu espaço para Joanne sair antes, as duas caminharam por um tempo separadas no corredor imenso que levava ao Necrotério do Hospital em outra parte do edifício. Os beijos estavam se tornando rotina, rotina secreta, é claro, mas sempre quando surgia a oportunidade, as duas pareciam saber bem como gastar o tempo enquanto estavam sozinhas.

 - Você que é a menina prodígio do Tulane? – perguntou uma senhora a cutucando rapidamente, saíra de uma porta que levava a outro corredor. Tudo ali estava limpo e cheirando bem. Não havia mais quartinhos cheio de coisas enfurnadas, nem lugares para se evitar por causa dos ratos e a umidade.

 - Não senhora.

 - Então o que está fazendo aqui embaixo? – perguntou a senhora inquisidoramente. Claire chegou perto das duas e com um sorriso gentil anunciou:

 - Ela é a menina prodígio sim... Só modesta demais para admitir... – a senhora médica pegou as pastas das mãos da garota e foi separando em diversas seções.

 - Sou Adelaine, Técnica em Medicina Forense...? – Jojo viu o crachá pendurado na lapela do jaleco dela. Incrivelmente branco. Ganharam jalecos brancos. Jojo se sentia maravilhada com o Exército Americano por eles terem fornecido jalecos, roupas e matérias descartáveis novos. Até esquecera da negligência, da mariquice, da rabugice e das piadinhas grotescas dos oficiais idiotas. Jalecos brancos, era tudo que Joanne Ulhoa precisava para se sentir a pessoa mais útil no mundo inteiro. – Estou responsável em trazer a Equipe de volta... Dr. Wilkins me falou de você...

 - Ahn, eu...

 - Como já percebeu que nenhum enfermeiro daqui gosta de ficar na sala de necropsia, médicos residentes muito menos, então...

 - Há vagas na Equipe? – perguntou Claire interessada. A senhora a olhou de cima abaixo.

 - E você...?

 - Psicóloga.

 - Terapeuta Ocupacional. – gracejou Jojo, a senhora puxou Claire para seu lado e colocou as pastas nas mãos dela.

 - Ótimo. Você cuida das fichas e dos parentes. Precisamos de discursos prontos e sem muito tralala.

 - S-sim senhora... – e indicando Jojo do lado.

 - Sim senhora nada! Quem está no comando aqui é o Dr. Wilkins, mas quem dá as ordens é essa mocinha aqui. – Joanne verificou para onde a mulher apontava, não havia nada manchado em sua camiseta cinza. – Dra. Ulhoa, quando estiver pronta, estamos a sua disposição.

 - Estamos quem? – quando a porta do necrotério abriu, o vento gelado do ar climatizado subiu pelo corredor, Claire segurou o espirro timidamente, Jojo sorriu largamente e correu para abraçar o médico que estava ali ajeitando o seu avental cirúrgico. – Maninhoooo!!

 - Hey cuidado aí sua maluca! – e apertando bem Jarod, ela puxou as bochechas dele com vontade.

 - Saudade!

 - Também! – apontando as pessoas atrás dela, estranhando a comoção toda. Claire se sentia zonza, ela nunca vira Joanne se jogar nos braços de ninguém.

 - Pessoas, essa é a minha irmãzinha... – a equipe que estava ali era de mais sete médicos e técnicos do campo. A senhora que as intimara a ir já aprontava os outros para as tarefas básicas. – Bom saber que você está nessa, Claire... – a psicóloga não sabia o que fazer e Jojo percebeu no constrangimento dela.

 - Galera, se apresentando. Rapidinho porque o tempo tá apertado. O Exército deixou uma pancada de coisa pra gente resolver. – disse Jarod ajudando um dos médicos a esvaziar o conteúdo de um saco imensamente lacrado. Jojo pulou para Claire e tapou seu nariz na hora. A mais velha a olhou com irritação e logo sentiu o cheiro que haveria de suportar por um bom tempo, decidiu dar alguns passos para trás e ficar perto do vento do corredor. A maioria ali sequer demonstrou reação. O único que fazia careta de ânsia era o tímido soldado fardado ali no canto.

 - Suco de fulano? – perguntou um com par de óculos maior que os olhos.

 - Suco de fulano... – concluiu Jarod cutucando com um pedaço de plástico a poça de detritos que saíra do saco.

 - Gleason, Legista do Exército... – os médicos foram rapidamente se arrumando e colocando a postos para examinar mais outro corpo que chegava em mesa. O indicado apenas olhou para as duas novatas.

 - Ele faz a burocracia do Exército girar. E assina os óbitos dos soldados... – Jojo foi explicando. Claire entendeu.

 - Theodore, pode me chamar de Thee... – Claire apertou a mão do senhor mais alto, robusto e negro que sorria gentilmente. – Sou Oficial de Justiça do Condado, eu faço a remoção e os relatórios...

 - Prazer em conhecer... – ela disse timidamente.

 - Eu e o soldado ali estamos no mesmo barco...

 - Remoção? – Jojo perguntou com um sorrisinho maldoso. – Tá ferrado hein Kian... – ele deu de ombros sem jeito por ser citado.

 - Eu até acostumei...

 - Vai ser nosso motorista, 24 horas por 7 semanas... – disse Gleason distraidamente.

 - Sim, senhor... – respondeu Kian decoradamente.

 - E trazer pizzas e comprar absorventes... – comentou a senhora apressada em ajeitar cada instrumento ali para o uso dos médicos. - Johnny e Bethany ali cuidam dos exames patológicos. – apontou a senhora para os dois jovens já preparados para a autópsia. Johnny parecia ser mais velho que Jarod, já Bethany deveria ter a idade de Claire e os cabelos roxos desbotados pela longa estadia na cidade.

 - Olá... – disse Johnny brevemente.

 - Bem vinda ao time... – disse Bethany para Claire e Jojo. No crachá de Johnny estava estampado “Radiologista” e no de Bethany o de “Patologista”.

 - Temos laboratório? – Claire perguntou curiosa.

 - O nerdizinho da Engenharia Genética conseguiu arrumar umas coisas...

 - Viva os nerds! – falou o irmão ainda atento ao seu exame a pasta humana, mencionou um chute no joelho da irmã.

 - Cala a boca Jarod... – ela sibilou. Os dois médicos residentes eram de outro estado e nem Claire ou Jojo havia visto em parte alguma durante as semanas em que estavam ali.

 - Dr. Wilkins vai ficar com relatório de civis e não-identificados... – o médico que ajudava Jarod na primeira mesa tinha a cabeça raspada e feições latino-americanas. - _El niño_ aqui é meu amigão Enrique... – Jarod anunciou, o médico indicado deu um aceno e voltou seu olhar para os restos mortais do “paciente”. – Ele é caladão assim mesmo e é da Marinha... – e olhando para Jojo. – Donovan que trouxe ele...

 - Senhor Donovan é um _hombre muy_ dedicado... – disse o médico em um sotaque latino e com palavras misturadas.

 - Se já tem Patologista, então por que eu...?

 - Você será a TFRE, sim? – Claire a olhou com quase mesma surpresa. Não sabia o que a sigla significava.

 - Nossa... – Jojo só soube falar isso apenas. – E a Claire aqui...?

 - Administrativo e a parte mais chata... Lidar com pessoas vivas...

 - Eu irei te ajudar nessa, menina... – disse Thee com confiança.

 - Jarod é o Médico Legal Sênior. Mas tudo que passar aqui dentro deve passar por essa menina ruiva sim? E como já disse a vocês duas, posso ser a Técnica Forense, mas sou agora a Coordenadora dessa Equipe... Nada sai ou entra aqui sem a minha ordem, entendido? Muita gente vai passar por aqui e muitos sequer vão poder sair inteiros. Temos contatos com a Vigilância Sanitária, a Zoonoses e o Controle de Doenças. O Exército está nos suprindo com materiais, comida e segurança, mas a folga não é tanta assim... Tem gente já de olho nessa sala e gostaria MUITO se NENHUM de vocês comentasse o que ocorre aqui. Mantenham o profissionalismo aqui dentro e nada de fazer fofoquinhas aos colegas de residência, sim? – todos concordaram, foi a vez de Thee pigarrear pela atenção.

 - Como membro da Polícia de Nova Orleans, digo que as informações contidas em nossos turnos diários são de extrema confidencialidade e imparcialidade. Haverá dois dos nossos melhores policiais ali fora... – apontando para a porta que ia para o corredor final do necrotério do Hospital. – Eles estarão à disposição caso haja algum tipo de distúrbio com os parentes das vitimas ou qualquer coisa relacionada aos “pacientes” daqui... Discrição e silêncio são essenciais para que notícias sem cabimento saiam... Respeitar nossos pacientes é o mais importante...

 - Teremos hora para tudo praticamente e felizmente alguém se lembrou que somos seres humanos. Então o incrível Exército maldito da América nos deu alojamentos prestáveis na sala de visitas do necrotério e em um corredor inativo ali atrás... Sim meninas, aquele mesmo que acabamos de passar... – todos a olharam. – A boa notícia é que serão os rapazes que ficarão com o tapete mofado da sala de visitas e nós garotas indefesas com o quarto de residência no andar de cima...

 - Opa, opa, opa, peraê!! Eu não quero dormir na sala de visitas! – reclamou Gleason colocando os óculos de volta no nariz. – É assustador e tem ecos assustadores! E aquelas pinturas de crianças e aquele cara de barba?! Parecem que tão vigiando a gente! – Jojo novamente segurou bem a mão no nariz de Claire, o cheiro que subiu quando o médico do Exército parou de mexer nos detritos foi horrível.

 - O cara de barba é Jesus Cristo, cara... – opinou Johnny um pouco ofendido. Enrique também ficou com cara fechada.

 - Esse aqui era pracinha... – disse Jarod, Enrique concordou e o ar se tornou mais pestilento quando os dois tiraram parte de uma calça deteriorada pelo tempo, umidade e conservação. Claire pegou ar com a boca e Jojo foi obrigada a se inclinar e fechar os olhos pelo odor.

 - _Problemo_ , Sênior? – perguntou Enrique preocupado. Jarod deu de ombros.

 - Sei lá, pergunta pro teu chefe ali... – realmente chutando a canela de Gleason para ele acordar do devaneio de ter que dormir na sala de visitas. – Pracinha, oh estrupício...

 - Larga de mão... Eu vou... – disse o jovem médico fungando e colocando seu avental e máscara. Jarod foi a pia dali e fez a limpeza das luvas e verificou se algum resíduo tocara no avental. – Odeio suco de fulano...

 - E-eu nunca fiz esse tipo de trabalho... E-eu... – Claire se apressou em dizer quando Thee e Adelaine a puxaram para a sala de visitas do necrotério.

 - Vai ser fácil, você vai ver...

 - Hey maluca atômica... – chamou Jarod. – Vai lá dar as dicas pra novata... Você não vai ter muito que fazer aqui dentro mesmo...

 - Ahn? M-mas!!

 - Você é TFRE, cara! TFRE não pode ficar enfurnado aqui sacas? – disse Gleason cutucando a mesa a procura de mais coisas que identificassem aquela pasta humana ali. – Leva o Hamilton com você. Ele era bom no computador lá na Base, vai ajudar com as informações...

 - Fique feliz maluca! Da hierarquia aqui, até eu tenho que te obedecer! – o irmão abriu os braços, mas ela recusou o abraço. Foi andando rapidamente para a outra sala. Claire já era inundada de instruções, fichas e colocada na frente de um computador e uma impressora velha.

 - O nerdizinho arrumou tudo aí... – disse a Coordenadora. – Se curioso chegar, tem soldados na porta. Só chamar. Se for parente e der escândalo, mesma coisa. Se for a imprensa, mesma coisa. Se for gente do Exército ou da Polícia Local, nos chame. Ninguém entra naquela sala sem a nossa autorização, entendido?

 - Sim, senhora...

 - Tudo bem, Claire... Eu tou de guarda aqui também... – apaziguou Kian com um sorriso gentil, Claire se simpatizou pelo tom do rapaz pela primeira vez.

 - Se puder ficar por aqui...

 - Não vejo problema... – disse Thee. – Enquanto não houver remoções ou qualquer outro serviço, agradeceria se mantivesse posto aqui na recepção...

 - Nunca se sabe... – riu-se Kian um pouco nervoso e um pouco aliviado. O Oficial de Justiça apontou um dedo bem rente aos olhos dele e depois ao fuzil que ele carregava nas costas e a arma na cintura.

 - Nunca... se... sabe... – e depois apontou para as portas e janelas.

 

 - O que é um TFRE...? – perguntou Claire ajudando Jojo a arrumar uma das camas em beliche do quartinho de residência. Para a quantidade de água que entrara no necrotério do Charisty, o quarto parecia ser o único lugar a se ficar com segurança até esperar a água baixar.

 - Eba... Lençol descartável... Eba... – cantarolou Jojo baixinho. A mais nova havia tomado banho, um banho bem demorado. Jojo passara quase 1 hora no banheiro do necrotério, com água fria no corpo e tirando tudo que achava que tinha para tirar dos dias de privação. Claire já estava de banho tomado e colocara os mantimentos e objetos pessoais em um lugar estratégico entre o armário de ferro e a parede que separava os dois conjuntos beliches. Tudo para evitar algum tipo de ataque, seja lá qual fosse. Bethany morava em Nova Orleans e sua casa fora poupada do Katrina, ela não dormiria ali, mas a presença da senhora Adelaine era forte e determinada dentro do quarto. O quadro de horários usado no Tulane estava ali na porta agora, com 3 marcações diferentes.

 - Joanne... O que é um TF...?

 - Técnico Forense de Recuperação de Evidências...

 - É quase um Criminalista, mas com a vantagem de não ter que olhar pro corpo por mais de 20 minutos... – disse a senhora ajeitando seu casaco no corpo e alisando sua cama embaixo. Jojo preferiu ficar no de cima por livre espontânea pressão (Claire não gostava de pensar na idéia de estar dormindo e querer virar na cama e de repente cair).

 - Isso é... bom? – perguntou Claire preocupada se sentando em sua cama e testando o colchão, era mais macio que os de Tulane. Estranhamente Jojo sorriu sem graça.

 - Apenas pessoas meticulosas e extremamente envolvidas com a Medicina Forense podem ocupar esse cargo. Como todo mundo que poderia fazer esse trabalho não quer por serem um bando de bichinhas, resolvemos o problema com você... – disse a mais velha

 - Muita agradecida, mas já tava acostumada ficar lá dentro... Eu gosto dos meus pacientes dona Adelaine...

 - É muita responsabilidade, viu menina? Muita coisa a ser feita. E nem imagino como é ficar naquela sala por muito tempo.

 - Por que nos fez entrar então na hora da apresentação? – perguntou Joanne já se enrolando no lençol descartável com cuidado.

 - Pra ver se vocês não eram maricas que nem aqueles lá de Tulane, menina! Oras! – bufou a mais velha. – Não se fazem mais médicos como antes. Esses bichinhas sequer passam do corredor ali, você acredita?

 - Acho que me saí bem... – comentou Claire tirando sua calça e já se deitando.

 - Pelo menos você não vomitou, novata... – a mais velha fez barulho ao deitar na cama debaixo. – E mais uma coisa, menina prodígio: Tem dessa de “pacientes” não. Morto é morto, não confunde as coisas... – Joanne havia se virado rapidamente para replicar, mas Claire conseguiu chamar sua atenção discretamente, pedindo para ela ficar calada. – Pacientes... Só vocês mesmo... – ela resmungou se virando no colchão e ajeitando as cobertas velhas que deram.

 - O Jornal voltou a ser publicado? – a senhora concordou quando Jojo perguntou, Claire se confundiu. – Coluna de Óbito. Primeira coisa a se fazer. Lista de Desaparecidos. Entrevistas com parentes, refazer rotinas e passos e tudo mais que puder ajudar a identificar o paciente e a morte.

 - Trabalho de campo sempre me deteve... – resmungou a velha se deitando preguiçosamente e ajeitando seu travesseiro improvisado. – Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar meninas. Meu sono pode parecer ser de ferro, mas acordo com qualquer besteirinha...

 - Sim, senhora... – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Uma olhou para a outra e se deitaram. Jojo tinha problemas em ajeitar seu cobertor, Claire levantou rápido e passou o seu cobertor por cima da mais nova.

 - Mas fica frio a noite... – sussurrou Jojo.

 - Não sinto tanto frio assim... – respondeu Claire no mesmo tom.

 - Eu...

 - Schiu. - O agradecimento veio em forma de um beijo carinhoso, demorado e cuidadoso nos lábios de Claire.

 - O que faremos amanhã? Não tou entendendo nada... – riu Claire sussurrando bem perto do rosto de Jojo, a mais nova ajeitou a sua trança atrás da nuca e fungou.

 - Bater perna... – a psicóloga franziu a testa. – Eu tenho que andar pacas, você vai ficar aqui anotando recados e atendendo os parentes, se é que vai aparecer alguém pra fazer o reconhecimento... – e se virando bruscamente, espirrou sonoramente para o alto, segurando o nariz. – Alergia... Alergia...

 - A o quê?! – Claire riu.

 - Deus te abençoe, menina... – resmungou a senhora médica de costas para as duas. – Psicóloga, deixa tua colega dormir.

 - Valeu dona Adelaine... – e se virando rapidamente para Claire. – Esses cobertores... São cheio de pelinhos, alergia pacas... Você sabe a quantidade de poeira que prega nessas coisas? Estavam estocadas lá nos quartéis e vieram direto pra cá sem lavagem e tudo mais...

 - Menina prodígio: Cala essa maldita boca e vai dormir. – as duas obedeceram, mas sem antes Jojo encarar bem o sorrisão de Claire.

 - E... por que você tá me olhando assim? – Claire a cutucou pela cintura e beijou sua testa.

 - Bom ter você de volta...


	7. Chapter 7

** Data: 06 de outubro de 2005 – manhã. **

 

 - Ele era um cara muito legal...

 - Ele era um cara muito gentil...

 - Ele era um cara assim muito sabido...

 - E legal...

 - É, legal pacas... – Eu olho para as testemunhas da manhã. Caso designado para minha senhoria, já que todo mundo lá no Necrotério tá passando um apertado catalogando o povo do bairro irlandês. Eu subo as escadas firmes de concreto, eu ouço o pinga-pinga da umidade nos andares da Escola abandonada na 5th Street, eu sigo sem temer pela minha vida, se ali há mais que um cara legal como os outros ali embaixo me disseram. Não me importo pelas garrafas de bebidas jogadas nos cantos dos corredores, do estrago feito pela chuva e o vento nas salas de aula não mais usadas. Do forro de gesso ter cedido e o teto aparecer, os raios de sol dessa manhã particularmente quente em Nova Orleans só me diz de uma coisa: Se o que falaram ali embaixo é verdade, esse cara vai estar podre quando eu chegar.

 - Jojo, você tá maluca?! – alguém sussurra no corredor vazio, parece que há um amplificador nesse lugar.

 - Tou não... Ainda... Você ainda não me viu louca... – o meu soldado solitário vem do jeitinho bobo que os militares fazem em táticas de reconhecimento.

 - Nem deveríamos estar aqui! Era pra achar a família do tal do Jameson na lista do Superdome...

 - Acontece que o tal Jameson era morador de rua, caro Hamilton... Vamos, é só uma escola, sem essa frescura... – chegamos a um corredor particularmente intacto pelo Furacão, mas depredado pelos saqueadores. – Você não teve treinamento do tipo não lá no Afeganistão?

 - Eu nunca fui ao Afeganistão...

 - Iraque?

 - Não.

 - Você sequer já havia saído da sua base na tua vida militar? – a resposta foi uma negativa tímida e um puxão na alça do fuzil reabastecido.

 - Todo cuidado é pouco. Pode ter alguém aqui... Armado! Você não ouviu da Lei Marcial não? – eu queria rir da cara dele pela falta de experiência em campo, mas preferi guardar isso para mais tarde. Querendo ou não, Kian era minha única proteção contra qualquer mal que houvesse ali, se é que havia algum. Eu gostava de pensar que o mal alojado ali era tão hipotético quanto a possibilidade de zumbis surgirem do corredor atrás da gente.

 - Ouvi, bando de idiotas, isso sim... – os passos dele ecoam no assoalho desgastado e ferrado do andar onde estávamos. Armários de ferro estão caídos e enferrujados pelo caminho, uma das portas de uma das salas está aberta, eu me aproximo, mesmo sabendo que é perigoso fazer isso sem proteção. O clima ali dentro é o mesmo em todo lugar, úmido, quente, cheio de mofo nas marcas de onde a água chegou, carteiras reviradas, em pedaços, janelas despedaçadas e o quadro negro intacto com a mensagem: “ _Em caso de emergência ligar para os nº 911..._ ” o outro está apagado, mas suspeito que seja o dos Bombeiros.

                        Pelo menos alguém aqui tinha a consciência do que viria.

 

**Tarde**

 

                        Papéis, muitos. Em menos de 6 horas de atendimento, Claire se via perdida em um mar de papéis em sua mesa, nas mesas ao lado, nas mesas detrás e no balcão de visitas. A cada hora alguém vinha com uma pasta cheia deles, às vezes eram bilhetinhos, às vezes eram recados, às vezes eram recados de bilhetinhos que ela deixava para si mesma para poder lembrar onde tal pasta estava.

 - Claire, cadê o 45? Ele tá na maca, mas o diagnóstico tá aí na mesa, deixei hoje cedo... – pediu a superiora Adelaine.

 - 45... 45...

 - Iiiih Dely, esse aí não tem ficha não. Você tá confundindo com o 48. – disse Gleason lá dentro do necrotério. Tudo estava tão quieto nas redondezas que era fácil ouvir uns aos outros.

 - Tou confundindo nada! Cadê o 45 menina?

 - Peraê que estou procurando! – ela exclamou revirando papéis, colocando uma pilha de processos em ordem em completa desordem e deixou uma pasta particularmente grossa cair. – Oh... – ela suspirou ao ver o que eu caíra. Fotos. Muitas fotos de autópsia feitas ao ar livre. Quando foi pegá-las, alguém foi mais rápido e içou a pasta com leveza, recolhendo as fotos, fechando e colocando debaixo do braço.

 - Dra. Ulhoa está aí? – o senhor que perguntara era um tanto baixo para a voz grossa e decidida.

 - Ela... ela... – Claire balbuciava por ainda não processar as imagens das fotos como pensamento racional. Era cruas e terríveis demais.

 - A Ulhoa tá aí? – o senhor gritou em direção a sala de necropsia.

 - Ela foi pra rua! – gritou Jarod de volta. – O que tá fazendo aqui velhaco?

 - Vim ver o que a minha menina anda aprontando... – abrindo a pasta e verificando algumas fotos. Algumas ele recolheu e colocou dentro do bolso interno do paletó cinza, a sra. Adelaine o encarou com um olhar feroz. Gleason já ia abrir a boca para falar alto com seu colega. – Calma, sem pânico... As fotos aqui? Eu os reconheci. Estavam na fila do Superdome na identificação.

 - E por que o interesse?

 - Porque vamos dizer que seja assunto particular...

 - Desculpe-me Sargento Donovan, mas isso é propriedade da Perícia de Nova Orleans... – Gleason estendeu a mão para ele, o Sargento nem se mexeu. Foi a vez de Theodore se fazer presente e estar atrás do militar com seu porte de armário de ferro. Joannes chegou correndo com um Kian rindo alto, os dois pareciam ter saído de uma piscina de tão encharcados que estavam.

 - Mas que diabos...?

 - Velhinho!! – Joanne foi direto no Sargento e o apertou bem contra si. Donovan não recusou o abraço e ajeitou a trança da jovem.

 - Viu como estava aprontando?

 - Vocês nem vão acreditar! – disse Kian ainda rindo muito. – Estávamos nessa escola lá na 5th Street...

 - Vocês deveriam ter ido ao French Quarter para notificar os parentes do Sr. Carlson...! – exclamou a sra. Adelaine.

 - É, mas aí descobrimos que o cara era sem-teto? – provocou Joannes tirando a mochila que carregava e as coisas que estavam dentro. A pasta do nº 45 estava ali com a papelada que estava enfurnada na mochila. Claire puxou o arquivo e deu uma pancada com ele no ombro da jovem médica.

 - Você levou isso?! Estávamos todos procurando esse arquivo!! – enquanto as garotas brigavam, Theodore cobrou as fotos de Donovan. O Sargento não se mexeu e apenas mostrou outro documento para o Diretor dali. A sra. Adelaine foi obrigada a ver o documento e tirar a carranca do rosto para um olhar curioso na folha.

 - Era pra eu estudar enquanto não fazia nada! Pensei que ficar esperando aquele panaca do Delegado achar qualquer contato familiar ia demorar pacas, aí peguei e...

 - Menina, dá pra falar baixo...? – questionou Donovan a olhando sério, Jojo mandou língua para ele e continuou a discussão com Claire de modo sussurrado.

 - Não empaca! Eu descobri algo legal sobre o 45... Ele era vereador de St. Louis, tava de passagem...

 - Não quero saber! Essa pasta tinha que ficar aqui caso o pessoal lá dentro quisesse pesquisar! E porque raios você está falando baixo? Desde quando obedece aos outros?

 - Ele é militar, Sargento, sabe? Tenho que obedecer!

 - Ah por favor, você nunca...

 - Menina, você sabe os procedimentos do CCD? – perguntou Donovan com um celular na mão e discando um nº.

 - Sim... – todos ali a olharam. – O quê? Eu li os manuais de controle epidemiológico, vi os vídeos de treinamento... Namorei um chefe de departamento... – essa ultima fez Claire ficar mais do que vermelha. – Tou brincando. – ela apaziguou falando baixo para a mais velha. – Não sou assim super treinada e tal, mas me interessei pelo assunto. Por quê? – Donovan estava no celular agora. – Odeio quando ele faz isso... – ela resmungou para Claire.

 - Você namorou um cara?! – sussurrou a mais velha, Joanne fez uma careta.

 - Eu já disse que tou brincando...

 - CCD...? Desde quando...?

 - Eu tenho muito tempo vago entre uma autópsia e outra sabia? Lá em Morgan é quase 4 horas de espera entre uma consulta e outra... Aí você acha coisas na Internet e vai pesquisando, então entrei em contato com o Chefe do Departamento do CDC no Texas e ele estava me enviando material de pesquisa e o fessor Roan, ele também me indicou uns...

 - Schiu! – pediu Donovan ouvindo no celular.

 - Odeio quando ele faz isso...

 - Okay criançada, todo mundo bem calminho! – disse Jarod apenas de jaleco e sem a máscara de contenção que sempre usava como Gleason. – O 45 não tem TBC. – o suspiro de alívio foi mútuo. – Ele estava era com Febre do Nilo...

 - Já sei de alguém que vai adorar ouvir isso...

 - Quem? – perguntou Claire curiosa.

 - O nerd esquisito da Engenharia Genética? – respondeu Jojo socando o irmão no braço. Donovan ainda não saíra do telefone, Thee e Adelaine estavam discutindo em voz baixa, enquanto Gleason tentava persuadir Donovan a devolver as fotos. – Fotos...

 - Ele pegou algumas fotos daquela pasta... – Claire apontou para o Sargento.

 - Qual pasta? – perguntou Jojo olhando a pasta indicada por Claire, ela arregalou os olhos e suspendeu a respiração. Jarod agora abria outra pasta e marcava algumas coisas. Com o rabo do olho ele viu o que a irmã mais nova iria fazer.

 - Ele não pode levar as fotos... São as únicas que a gente tirou lá na Ponte... – murmurou Claire bem perto da mais nova, Jojo entendeu e foi de mansinho ver o que os mais velhos discutiam sobre o documento. Deu uma virada estratégica e espiou o que o Sargento falava ao telefone. Ao saber que ele conversava com um superior de Washington, Jojo fez uma cara de paisagem e simplesmente abriu o paletó do Sargento e tirou as fotos de lá, colocou no bolso de sua calça na parte detrás e ficou olhando pra ele.

 - Joanne, devolve essas fotos... – ele murmurou para que o superior não ouvisse. Ela negou veemente.

 - Vem tirar de mim.

 - Menina, eu não estou... Sim, sim senhor... Todas as medidas de segurança estão vigorando nos batalhões... – ele acenou para ela dar as fotos, ela ficou onde estava.

 - Se você encostar em mim, tem 6 testemunhas aqui, sendo 2 militares que o senhor tentou me assaltar fisicamente.

 - Joanne, isso não é brincadeira...

 - Escolhe: Ficar conversando com seu superior aí ou vir pegar as fotos.

 - Eu não vou... Não, não senhor, não era com o senhor... Estou com problemas aqui com um soldado indisciplinado...

 - Hey, se você encostar em mim eu te processo por abuso de poder!! – o Sargento ficou vermelho, provavelmente o superior ouvira Joanne gritar isso. – Chega perto de mim e te denuncio por atentado ao pudor!

 - Fica quieta! – ele pediu colocando a mão no celular para não ser escutado. – N-não, senhor... É apenas... não senhor... Não faria isso... – momento de silêncio, o Sargento fuzilando Jojo com os olhos, logo ele virou o olhar para Gleason. - Major quer falar com você... – ele disse para o jovem médico. Gleason engoliu em seco e foi atender o celular tremendo.

 - S-sim, sim Major... – Donovan foi direto para Jojo, mas ela se afastou até trombar com Claire.

 - As fotos... Agora na minha mão. – ele disse apenas. Claire se colocou na frente e o encarou.

 - São propriedades da Perícia e só liberaremos até ter uma mandado!

 - É... – Jojo concordou atrás dela.

 - São evidências de um crime bárbaro praticado por nossos oficiais... – respondeu o Sargento.

 - As fotos foram tiradas com a permissão dos oficiais presentes na coleta dos corpos. Não vamos devolver só porque acham que devem confiscar tudo que é de vocês...

 - É isso aí! – disse Jojo novamente em um tom infantil e provocativo.

 - Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando... – Jarod pegou sua ficha e entrou novamente na sala de necropsia. – Ou me devolve essas fotos ou...

 - Ou vai fazer o que? – Claire disse isso tão firmemente que todos tiveram que olhar para ela, até o amedrontado Gleason no telefone com uma autoridade. O Sargento a encarou ferozmente até se voltar ao olhar curioso da mais nova atrás da Psicóloga, dando uma boa olhada nas fotos. Ela fez um chiado de preocupação e entregou as fotos de volta pra ele. Claire a olhou confusa.

 - Com o perdão da palavra: Você tá fodido, velhinho... – o palavrão fez Donovan sair do modo intimidador e sorrir calmamente.

 - Eu sei... – ele disse apenas, colocando as fotos dentro do bolso do paletó e recolhendo o documento que Thee acabara de ler e assinar.

 - E nem peça nossa ajuda... Não quero me envolver com essa ladainha... – Claire ainda olhava Jojo com um misto de confusão e desapontamento. – Dois babaquinhas do pelotão dele decidiram bancar os Justiceiros de madrugada. – o resmungo dado por Kian chamou atenção de Claire. – É Kian, teu coleguinha tá no meio...

 - Você será notificado quando a audiência estiver marcada. – disse Donovan ajeitando o paletó e se retirando dali. – Tchau velhinho!

 - Você trata de me respeitar menina... – ele disse ao sair pela porta em que entrou. Thee e Adelaine foram para o corredor detrás discutir sobre o que havia acontecido, Gleason foi chamado por Jarod na sala de necropsia, Kian ficou ali com as garotas.

 - Okay... O que aconteceu aqui?! – Claire exclamou, sua voz alta e autoritária.

 - Soldado Kian! Aqui, agora! – gritou Donovan na porta. O soldado foi correndo sem titubear. Jojo ria dele, encharcado como ainda estava.

 - Respostas, rápido!

 - As fotos mais medonhas que eu e o Jarod tiramos desses tempos pra cá, pois então. Tá tudo naquela pasta. Uma das fotos chamou atenção nossa, parecia que o cara morreu de infecção generalizada, mas nem tava internado sabe? – Claire acompanhava o raciocínio querendo agarrar o pescoço de Jojo e apertá-lo bastante. – Então a gente deduziu algumas coisas e imaginamos que era assunto do CCD, tuberculose pra dizer a verdade...

 - O nº45 então...?

 - Arram! Ele que era o suspeito, mas o Jarod disse que não né? – Jojo pegou um pouco de ar e verificou seus tênis ensopados. – Então tem um problemão quando o CCD entra no meio nesses casos. Primeiro porque todo mundo aqui teria que entrar em quarentena, segundo porque o nº45 esteve esse tempo todo com os caras do Exército, logo não só a gente, mas cerca de 180 soldados prováveis teriam que ir pra Quarentena também...

 - Okay... E as outras fotos...?

 - 2 fotos eram da cena do crime na barricada de Gretna. – a cara de Claire ficou lívida. – É, esses caras foram linchados por passarem a barricada. Os policiais da cidade de Gretna não deixaram o pessoal daqui atravessar a Crescente City Connection e meteram bala em quem foi mais ousado. Quando eu vi os corpos dos caras achei que tinha sido multidão, coisa de cair de cara no chão e o povo pisotear? Tivemos disso no Superdome, mas ninguém morreu assim... Quando o Jarod tirou as fotos, o povo de Jefferson chiou tanto, mas tanto que colocaram uns soldados atrás dele pra saber o que ele sabia...

 - Credo...

 - Como eu não sou boba eu dei a idéia pro Jar. Chamar o Donovan pra investigar isso, já que tá tudo encaminhado. O problemão todo vai ser essa do Exercito ter que julgar os policiais do outro distrito e tudo que isso envolve, já que um dos caras linchados era familiar de um cara renomado do pelotão daqui sacas? Quer dizer, o velhinho se ferrou com certeza! Eu não vou me meter com burocracia do Exército. Se eles querem tirar os caras linchados pelos policiais lá do outro lado daqui do necrotério, que levem... Não me metam no meio. Só não pensei que isso era tãããão assim supersecreto e ter que conversar com superior de Washington... É ridículo pra ser honesta... Completamente infantil terem que manter em segredo uma coisa que todo mundo sabe que ocorre e... – Kian entrou cabisbaixo e sem o fuzil e arma. – O que houve?!

 - Me suspenderam até segunda ordem... – Jojo foi para fora poder gritar com Donovan, mas ele já havia ido. Claire consolou o colega de trabalho temporário com tapinhas nas costas. – Mas Sargento Donovan me deixou aqui como medida de segurança...

 - Adoro quando eles falam essa de “medida de segurança”... – Jojo o puxou pelo braço e o levou até o quintal detrás, onde a única passagem era através da janela atrás da mesa onde Claire trabalhava. – Vamos... Colocar essas roupas para secar, senão pegamos resfriado de novo e não tou a fim de ficar fungando não...

 - Tá... – a voz chorosa de Kian amoleceu Claire. Ele foi o primeiro a pular a janela baixa e ir para o quintal ensolarado onde improvisaram um varal e uma churrasqueira caseira.

 - Hey, se ele precisar de alguma coisa... – disse Claire para Jojo antes dela pular a janela.

 - Tá, eu falo com ele... – e com um sorrisinho malicioso, Jojo completou. – Foi tão bonito ver você se colocando entre um oficial de rank alto da Marinha e a minha pessoa. Parecia até que você estava lutando pelo meu amor... Como um cavaleiro de armadura cintilante...

 - Era pra manter sua integridade física intacta. – Claire fechou a cara após ouvir isso. – E pára de me olhar assim... Eu sei lá o que aquele cara poderia fazer pra ter as fotos de volta. – com uma perna para fora e metade do corpo para dentro, Jojo olhou para os lados.

 - Ele não ia fazer nada...

 - E como você sabe? Ele é um militar, ele pode fazer o que quiser aqui... – Jojo piscou para ela de modo cúmplice.

 - Porque ele é meu tio, queridinha... Ele não ia ferrar a única sobrinha dele...

 - Tio?! Mas seu pai era filho único!

 - Quem disse que se tem só tio por parte de pai...? Cara você pulou as aulas de genética? Arvore genealógica? Mães também podem ter irmãos que são...

 - Tá entendi! Vai logo se secar!

 - Tá, sua grossa...

 - Sua pirralha!

 - Amazona de armadura de caixa de sucrilhos tá melhor...?

 - Cala a boca Jojo!! – exclamou Claire quente de vergonha pelo tratamento carinhoso.


End file.
